Drabbles from monsters
by Katy M VT
Summary: A drabble from the monster's perspective from each episode. Sacrifice-Metatron goes in search of stories in Heaven.
1. Pilot

Constance wanted to kill this guy trying to kill her. It only seemed right. But as a woman in white she could only kill the unfaithful. As if reading her mind, he said, "You can't kill me. I'm not unfaithful. I never have been."

Constance had never met a man who wasn't unfaithful at some point. Men were scum. "You will be," she whispered and kissed him. With that kiss she saw his future and how right she was. Oh, he would never be unfaithful to a girl, but even Constance recognized that a betrayal of a brother was so much worse.


	2. Wendigo

1954

The wendigo turned the knob and entered the cabin. He attacked the couple and started carting them off when he heard a noise. He turned around and saw a child. He dropped the unconscious parents and approached the child and took a swing, cutting him across his chest.

The child cried out in pain and fear and yelled for his mother. That's when the wendigo remembered. Long before he became what he was, he had had a son. He left the child. He would have apologized for taking his parents, but he had long since lost the gift of speech.


	3. Dead in the Water

Peter was dragging Lucas under when he heard someone calling to him.

"I'm sorry, Peter. He's just a little boy. Take me instead."

That was Jake. He used to follow Jake and Bill around. He had idolized them. They had pretended to be his friends and then drowned him. He'd been angry ever since.

But, as he heard Jake's pleadings, he realized that what he was doing was wrong. He was no better than Jake or Bill. He was killing their innocent offspring.

He let go of Lucas. He wasn't doing it for Jake. He was doing it for his mother.


	4. Phantom Traveler

As the demon was expelled out of the plane and back into Hell, he had one consolation. He hadn't been lying. Jessica was still burning. She was down here and he was going to go pay her a visit.

She was whimpering. "I just saw your boyfriend."

"Sam?" She managed to brighten up.

The demon wasn't lying before, because the truth would hurt. Now, a lie for maximum damage.

"He has a new girlfriend. She's prettier than you. He hasn't given you a second of thought in months."

The demon smiled as Jessica screamed with a new kind of pain.


	5. Bloody Mary

Mary judged the man she was looking at through the mirror. He saw his girlfriend die in a dream and did nothing to prevent it. She was killing him when she felt herself smash to bits. But it wasn't over yet. Now she was free of the mirror. In pain, she crawled out and attacked both of them. The other one may not have killed people, but he killed others like her.

Then she saw herself in the mirror as the man held it up to her. She looked like a hag. It was because of all the killings she had committed. She was a hypocrite. She punished everybody else and now she had to punish herself.


	6. Skin

The shifter was strangling Sam. Sam was hitting at him pretty ineffectually. When he stopped, the shifter smiled. The best part was when they finally accepted their fate.

"Hey!" he heard behind him.

He stood up and spun around and encountered the real Dean pointing a gun at him. He had no doubt that it was loaded with silver bullets. He thought about lunging at him or picking up Sam as a shield, but in the end decided to willingly accept it. He had the thoughts, memories, and feelings of everyone whose skin he had ever taken. It was beginning to overwhelm him.


	7. Hook Man

He made a scratching sound on the car. He wanted the boy to come out. He quickly jumped behind the bushes, and watched him for a few seconds. Then he came out and swiped out his hook and cut the boy's throat. The boy was unable to make anything but a gurgling sound. Then he chopped off his right arm. If he couldn't have an arm, this sinner didn't deserve one. The he hung him upside down over the car. He had done it. He protected his new charge from sinful evil. He would watch her as long as she wore his hook.


	8. Bugs

When the Yuchee finished saying his curse, he lay down to die. He wondered if he had done the right thing. Who knew who might be on that land in any given year at the right time? But, he decided he didn't care. The white man had taken everything from them—their homes, their food, their way of life. His whole family was dead. Why should he care about those who murdered them?

With his last breath, he exhaled hatred and venom into an anthill, infusing it into. all the bugs in the area and their descendants for all time.

A/N: I cheated. Not a character in the episode, or a monster. I will have human monsters such as The Benders and psychic kids, but I don't know if this guy counts. I'm on his side. And I'm sure this won't be the only time I cheat one way or another.


	9. Home

The poltergeist looped the cord around the interloper's neck. He could hear the other ghost screaming at him, yelling at him to stop. He tightened the cord. He wanted her to leave as much as the humans. This was his house. Everybody else had to go.

When the other one came in and tried to pull it off, he laughed. Then when he flung that useless bag in the wall, he decided to pretend to leave. Make them feel safe and he would get them later. The other ghost could feel his plan. He laughed at her. She couldn't stop him.


	10. Asylum

Sanford attacked the guy pouring gasoline all over his bones. He couldn't leave now. He had work to do. There were so many angry people in the world that needed to confront that anger. He tackled him and put his hand to his head to begin the process. This was harder than the other one. The other one had so much anger near the surface, but this one, Dean, his anger was buried. He also had anger towards his father, but he would never admit it. Then he realized Dean had managed to throw his lighter. He couldn't heal him now.


	11. Scarecrow

The scarecrow surveyed the group of people in front of him. He decided not to take the couple the townspeople had tied up for him. Back in the day people came to him voluntarily to be sacrificed. Forcing strangers wasn't the same thing at all. He took the couple who sent innocents to him. As he watched the others scatter, he knew that it was all over for him. But, he was a god and he had a code of honor. And he had the satisfaction of knowing the town would die for not following the spirit of their arrangement.


	12. Faith

The reaper was confused. This man in front of him was supposed to die a couple of days ago and his "master" had substituted that swimmer for him. Now, she was substituting him for someone else. That made no sense. But, suddenly it didn't matter. He felt the bond on him break. He really wasn't supposed to reap those that weren't on his list, but he hadn't had a list in years. He went over to that woman who had held him prisoner and killed her. But, it wasn't revenge. If she lived, she would bind him again.


	13. Route 666

Disclaimer: I am not prejudiced against any race and have no problem whatsoever with interracial relationships. I am solely writing from the point of view of the racist truck.

The ghost drove his truck up to the house. He watched as the girl ran from room to room terrified. He couldn't believe that the love of his life had had a child with that, that… He was disgusted beyond words. How could she have preferred that creature to Cyrus Dorian? He was a pillar of society and came from very good breeding. He was rich and good-looking, and most importantly the same color, the right color. They could have had beautiful children. He drove off. He would get that freak of nature later when her mom was around to see her mistake.


	14. Nightmare

"Max, this won't fix anything," Sam said.

"You're right," Max agreed. Nobody had ever cared about him. His mother had died and left him with his abusive father. His father and uncle hated him so much that they used him as a punching bag. His stepmother pretended to care about him, but when push came to shove (literally), she did nothing.

With his mind he swung the gun to his face, and still looking at Sam, he pulled the trigger. Looking in Sam's eyes, in that last instant, he realized he was wrong. Someone did care about him after all.


	15. The Benders

Missy walked into the hall and saw the stranger. She knew what to do. Maybe she hadn't been allowed to go out with her brothers and actually hunt, but it was in her blood. She stepped forward and he noticed her. She acted scared. Men were such idiots. They didn't worry about what a girl could do. He tried to reassure her that he wouldn't hurt her. Like he could if he wanted to. She grabbed her knife and stabbed his sleeve to the wall. He was in disbelief. She called her father to finish the job. But she could do it herself if she chose to.


	16. Shadow

Meg watched as John got in his truck and drove off in one direction and the boys got in their car and drove off the opposite way. This wasn't what was supposed to happen. Her devas were supposed to kill John and Dean leaving Sam on his own. Now she wasn't sure who to follow. Her indecisiveness cost her her choice. They were all out of sight now. Her father would be furious with her. All he ever talked about was Sam. She hated Sam. She was jealous of him. Why should a dirty human get to be the boy king?


	17. Hell House

Mordecai was confused. Yesterday, he felt the need to hang any girls he found. Now he just wanted to chop up everybody. Yesterday, he thought that he had died by hanging. Today he thought that he had died by slitting his wrists. Yesterday he had been a poor farmer who had loved his daughters so much he had killed them rather than watch them starve. Today he was a Satanist. He was stopped at the door as he tried to chase the two boys. At least that was consistent. He could never leave the house. He wondered who he would be tomorrow.


	18. Something Wicked

The striga turned from the boy he was feeding on to see two young men enter. The older one shot him. That hurt a little. But he was soon back up and threw the offender across the room. The other one aimed a gun at him and he threw him down. He smelled him. He recognized him. This was the only other meal that had been interrupted. He had known way back then that this one was special. Something in his blood. Didn't matter that he was older than his usual entrée. He would eat him now.

"Hey."

Foiled again.


	19. Provenance

Isaiah saw the three people entering the room where that older woman had been killed by Melanie. He may have adopted her, but he wasn't going to call her his daughter. Not that monstrosity. He turned his head to warn them. The girl saw him turn his head and screamed. The other two rushed her out. Why was everyone always afraid of him? He was only trying to warn them about Melanie. Why wouldn't they listen? He heard Melanie laughing. She always laughed after a kill and when anyone ignored him. She was truly evil.


	20. Dead Man's Blood

A/N: I cheated again. This is obviously longer than a drabble, but this is one of my fave scenes from the whole series.

Luther blocked the truck that contained Kate and one of those guys from earlier and hopped out of the car. He could hear the others behind him. He knew they would do their job. Right now, he need to focus on getting Kate back.

"Get out of the truck," he yelled.

The man got out.

"Where's Kate?" he asked. As soon as he had Kate back, this guy was dead.

"Come here, sweetheart," the man said and pulled a rope toward him. Kate was soon in front of him with a machete at her throat.

Luther was confused when he saw Kate tied up and looking so helpless. She was a vampire. He was a mere human. "Dead man's blood," she said, answering his unspoken question.

"You son of a bitch," Luther seethed. He was going to pay for this. "What do you want?" First things first.

"Elkins' gun. The Colt."

"Is that was this is about?" Luther was incredulous. This moron kidnapped his wife for a gun? "You can't kill all of us," he pointed out.

"Oh, I don't need it for you. I'm saving it for something special."

Luther placed the gun on the ground while sneering inwardly. It didn't matter what he wanted the gun for. He wasn't leaving.

"Back up."

Luther took a step back. It didn't matter. There were more of them and they were stronger. They would be on him in an instant once Kate was safe.

"Further."

Wouldn't make a difference. He took another couple of steps back. Then he saw Kate making her move. Dead man's blood only lasted so long. "Nice move. You almost made it."

Luther saw the momentary confusion in the man's eyes, and then Kate hit him. He stumbled back a bit. Luther closed the distance and threw him against the truck. He was out. Luther was trying to decide whether to just kill him now, or wait until he woke up, so he could feel the pain.

He heard a noise behind him. Ben and Alexandra had been shot with an arrow and fallen down. It must be more dead man's blood. He saw two guys running up with machetes and arrows. He ran to intercept the closer one and knocked him down, sending his machete flying. He decided that these guys all needed to be awake to feel their punishment. Maybe he would turn one of them before he killed the other two. That would drive them crazy. Hunters, how he hated them.

He bent down to lift this one to his feet. The easiest way would be to use him to get the other guy compliant. Much as they had tried with Kate. The difference was he was naturally stronger, so there would be no getting away.

"No!" the young hunter protested as he lifted him up. He had come to kill his nest and then had the audacity to beg for mercy? Nope.

He spun him around in time to see the back of the other one picking up the fallen machete. When he spun around, Luther said, "Don't, or I'll break his neck."

The other hunter froze. Luther could see the worry in his eyes. "Drop the blade." Probably didn't really matter seeing as he couldn't use it on him without chopping off his friend's head, too, but better safe than sorry.

A look of anger and determination crossed across the hunter's face. He would be the one to turn, Luther decided. He pulled back on the one in his arms, making him grunt with pain. The other hunter immediately relented and held out his left hand and placed the blade on the ground with the other. Good, now they were all accounted for and helpless.

"You people. Why can't you just leave us alone? We have as much right to live as anyone?" You didn't see cows coming after these guys. Everybody has to eat.

"I don't think so."

Luther turned with the intent of instructing the older hunter to join his friend so they could get the show on the road. He paled when he saw the Colt. Why hadn't he picked it up?

He was about to shift his hostage so that he was completely covered, but he was too late. The hunter had lifted the gun and pulled the trigger.

Luther felt a red hot pain in his head. He let go of the hostage and felt him sidle off. The other hunter grabbed him and pushed him behind him. That was almost funny. He was no danger to anyone anymore.

"LUTHER!" he heard Kate yell. He loved her so much. He fell to his knees. He could feel the sparks that the gun was causing.

His last thought was, I love you, Kate.


	21. Salvation

The demon looked out the window at the family and Sam and Dean. Sam and Dean had cost him one of his psychic kids. He wasn't mad at Sam, though. He was proud of him. He was really starting to shape up. He had no doubts that Sam would be the last one standing when it came time for the gathering. He saw that Sam was looking at him ready to race in to kill him. That anger would come in handy later. Dean was restraining him, but it was best to disappear. Couldn't lose Sammy now. He had plans.


	22. Devil's Trap

"Finish it, Sam." Meg didn't think she could have heard right. They had a deal. She told Dean where his father was.

"You promised!" she protested.

"I lied," Dean said to her.

Really? People were always making such a big deal about the fact that demons lie. In the end, it didn't look like they were any better.

Sam was the one actually saying the words, but it was all Dean. Sam was his puppet. That gave her an idea. She'd claw her way back out and when she did, she would somehow take her revenge on Dean using Sam.


	23. In My Time of Dying

The yellow eyed demon was having all he could do to not cackle with glee. He needed to reel John in carefully, but if he did this, he would be the hero of Hell.

"No, John. There's something else I want. As much as that Colt. Maybe more."

"What?"

"Your soul," the demon said. "And I'm not waiting ten years for it."

"Just the Colt," John countered.

"No deal," the demon gambled and turned away.

"Fine," he heard John whisper.

Now, he had everything. He could free his demon army and break the first seal. Lucifer would reward him richly.


	24. Everybody Loves a Clown

The little girl opened the door to him. Kids were so trusting and stupid.

"Want to come in and play?" she asked.

Didn't she see anything wrong with the scenario? A clown just popping up in her yard in the middle of the night.

He nodded and she reached out her hand and took it. He followed her up the stairs to her parents' room. He was starving. Couldn't wait to eat them. He wouldn't eat the kid, though. He never did. After all they were the ones who let him in and a good guest never ate the host.


	25. Bloodlust

The hunter was tied up and helpless in front of him. Eli hadn't had human blood in so long. He bared his fangs and leaned forward. He was gratified as the immobilized hunter tried to back away from him, increasing his breathing and eyes wide. He could hear his heart racing. He would enjoy this.

"Eli, step back."

Eli looked over at Lenore. Reluctantly he retracted his teeth and stepped back. He would do anything for Lenore. Even drink disgusting cattle blood. He thought she was wrong, but he would do it anyway. Love had made people do weirder things.


	26. Children Shouldn't Play with Dead Things

Angela blinked against the sudden light. She was looking up and saw Neil standing over her. The last thing she remembered was talking with Matt on the phone and then there were headlights. Was she in the hospital? She sat up. She was in a cemetery. She screamed.

"Shh," Neil said. "It's OK. You died, but I tried one of the rituals from your father's books. It worked. "

Matt would have never done that. Matt and Lindsay were pure evil. How could they have done that to her? She would still be alive if it wasn't for their cheating. They would pay for this.


	27. Simon Said

Anson turned his head towards the bridge. He knew someone was out there aiming at him. Getting ready to shoot. "I see you," he whispered. "Bye, bye." _Put the gun to your head and pull the trigger._

He heard a shot and for a moment thought he had taken care of the threat. But then he felt the pain in his back. He was dying, but he had enough strength to turn around and look at his brother. How could he betray him like this? He had done everything for him, and this was how he repaid him?


	28. No Exit

He stroked her hair. "Pretty." He loved blond hair. He loved to touch it. If women would just let him touch their hair.

She tried to stab him with that knife again, but this time he was ready. He grabbed it out of her hand. He put her hand over her mouth. He would suffocate her and then he could touch her hair all he wanted without her giving him any problem. She was struggling, trying to get away, but nobody ever escaped from him. He had hundreds of brides and he loved them all. Didn't matter that he killed them.


	29. The Usual Suspects

Claire reached out her hand and tried to speak. She needed to warn her. Her partner was bad news. He was going to kill her. He had already killed Bill and Karen. He would probably kill those two guys he was trying to frame for the murders. She couldn't speak, though. It was so frustrating. Everybody was afraid of her, when all she wanted to do was warn them. She approached Diana one more time, but she backed away in fear. She disappeared. If she wouldn't listen there was nothing else she could do here. She wouldn't give up, though.


	30. Crossroad Blues

"Come on, Dean. You didn't come here to bargain for Evan. Not really. I can give you what you really want."

"What's that."

"Your father." After all, he's doing us no good. He's been in the pit for decades and is showing no signs of breaking. We need that first seal broken, so that by the time your brother opens the devil's gate we can get the show on the road.

She followed Dean. She knew how to get him. She took another step and was stopped. She looked up. A devil's trap? Didn't matter. Dean couldn't beat her. She was the best. Queen of the Crossroads.


	31. Croatoan

"The test was successful. The Winchester boy, definitely immune." After all everything was about the supposed boy king. Why demons should be expected to bow down to a mere human was beyond him. He wouldn't voice that opinion to his father, though.

"You took care of everyone?" Azazel asked him.

"Of course. No survivors," he answered looking over at Mark. That wasn't strictly true. The doc wouldn't come with them. But he had learned it was best never to admit failure to his father.

"Your next task: Go to Hell and prep Ruby."

Dwayne sighed. He hated Hell and Ruby.


	32. Hunted

"Do it, Sammy. Show your brother the killer you really are," Gordon said. He was ready to die as long as it would prove him right. Dean would see that Sammy deserved to die and he would do it. Dean was just like him. He hadn't wanted to kill his sister, but she was a monster. Sam was a monster, too. He had tried to take that terrible task away from Dean. Nobody should have to kill family, but on the other hand, he kind of deserved it, making him sit in his own mess for three days.


	33. Playthings

Maggie was mad at Rose, but at the same time she loved her. She couldn't understand why she had spent so many years keeping her at bay. Rose was talking to her in her mind.

"If I come to you will you let them go?"

"Yes," Maggie answered. It wasn't the ideal offer. Even she realized that Rose was making this deal more to save her daughter and granddaughter than to be with her. But her parents had always preferred Rose. She would take what she could get because nobody had ever loved her. That's why she had drowned herself that day.


	34. Nightshifter

The shifter tried to figure out where he had gone wrong. Maybe he should have just found a really good place to hide instead of killing people and taking them over. Maybe when he had first gone into the vault he should have taken that young hunter hostage. He had passed within an inch of him. Maybe he shouldn't have tried to psych them out by pretending he was a dead teller to get them to kill the actual teller and think they had succeeded. Maybe he shouldn't have turned to a life of crime in the first place. Nah.


	35. Houses of the Holy

Father Gregory loved being an angel. He was doing so much good. He was giving redemption to those sinners who were just misguided and punishing the truly wicked.

"Sam," he called out as the two brothers passed through. Sam hadn't done anything yet, but he would. He didn't know what, as Sam himself didn't know, but maybe if he smote someone wicked, it would stop whatever wicked he was going to do.

As he read Sam's mind, Father Gregory became confused. Sam had already done so much good. But, he was waiting. And that rapist had to be stopped tonight.


	36. Born Under a Bad Sign

Meg lunged at Steven Wandell and stabbed him. She smiled as she heard Sam screaming inside her head. "Oh, it's OK, Sammy. Just admit you like the feel of his warm blood. This is what my father has in mind for you, you know." After the hunter was dead, she wiped the bloody knife all over Sam's shirt and looked up at the security camera and smiled. As she walked out the door, she said, "Even if you survive me, you're screwed."

Meg took Steven's car and drove to a motel. The more links to Sam and the murder the better. "You know what I'm going to do now?"

"Please don't kill anybody," Sam begged.

"Not yet." She took out Sam's phone and scrolled for Dean's number.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see."

"Sammy?" they heard a second later.

"Dean, something's happened. I don't know what's going on."

"Calm down. Where are you?"

Meg told him.

"Hang on, I'm coming."

Meg laughed as Sam tried to take over to tell him to stay away.


	37. Tall Tales

A/N: The trickster is just a trickster in this.

"Sam was right, you shouldn't have come here alone," the trickster told Dean.

"Oh, I know."

The trickster looked back and saw Sam come in. He looked the other way and there was another hunter.

He now had two choices. He could kill them or trick them and make them think that they had killed him. He liked them. They weren't much different than him. He took down high and mighty humans. They took down high and mighty monsters. He would trick them. After all, it was what he did best.


	38. Roadkill

Jonah Greeley sighed. Every year it was the same thing. He chased after this woman who had killed him and caused the death of his wife. Every year he tortured her. Every year she acted as if she didn't know why. Then the sun would come up and she would disappear. He would be left with nothing to do for a year. And she didn't seem to remember. It kind of felt like all this punishing was purposeless. Sometimes he wondered why he bothered. Then he remembered his wife. She deserved justice. This was for her. He saw the car. It was time.


	39. Heart

"I want _you_ to do it," Madison said, holding the gun out to Sam.

"I can't," Sam said through tears.

Madison felt Dean come up behind her. He took the gun out of her hand. Sam walked out of the room and Dean followed him.

She didn't want to kill anyone else, but she didn't want to die, either. She could run out now while they were in the kitchen. But, then she thought of Nate and Kurt. She didn't even know who all else she had killed. She forced herself to stay and wait.

Sam came back in.

"I'm sorry, Maddie," he said.

"I know," she nodded. "Just hurry up." She wanted to get this over with.

Sam walked up to her. He gave her a kiss and hugged her. While he was hugging her, Madison felt the gun press up against her chest. She closed her eyes. It wasn't supposed to end like this. She was just getting her life on track. Nothing happened. She realized Sam was hesitating.

She thought she would have been better off asking Dean. This was cruel to Sam and this hesitation that Dean probably wouldn't have felt, was torture to her.

"Do it," she whispered. She heard a click, then a bang, then heat, then nothing.


	40. Hollywood Babylon

The ghosts were doing Walter's bidding when they felt their bind break. They looked at each other and smiled. They beamed themselves upstairs. They saw Walter, being all cocky. He had bound them and made them kill for him. They hadn't wanted to be killers. But now that they didn't have to kill for him, they would kill him for themselves. One of them thought, this would make a good movie.


	41. Folsom Prison Blues

Nurse Glockner looked around for her next kill. She would have to kill all the prisoners eventually. Everyone who broke the law deserved to die. She knew that back when she was alive but couldn't do anything about. After all that would have been against the law. She knew that getting caught up in that riot was meant to be. Now she could punish the offenders of the world until they were all gone. It would make the world safer for the law abiders.


	42. What Is and What Should Never Be

The djinn placed his hand on the hunter's head. He felt for his wish. He wished that his mother had never died. Well, that was refreshing. There were so many out there wishing for material gain. Or wishing that someone loved them just because they were beautiful. He would be happy to grant this wish. Of course it wasn't real, but it would make his death pleasant. He only killed because he had to eat. You didn't see humans trying to give cows anything before they slaughtered them. Yet, they called him a monster. He shrugged as he lulled Dean into his sweet dream.


	43. All Hell Breaks Loose 1

Lily just wanted out of there. Those guys seemed nice enough and she knew they were in the same situation as she was, but they were nuts. If there was a demon around, you bailed. She had never even believed in demons until today, but even she knew that. She thought she heard giggling and turned around. Nothing. She hurried on. Then she felt something tearing into her. She twisted her head and saw that creepy little girl demon. She reached out to touch her and stop her heart, but it didn't work. She should have listened to Sam.

SSS

Andy heard a noise and stepped back over the salt line into the other room. "Ava? Didn't you hear us calling?" he asked. He had assumed she was dead. He was glad to see that he was wrong.

"I heard," Ava said.

Andy noticed a weird tone in her voice. Then she closed her eyes and started to rub her temples.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

The echeri demon appeared next to her. It attacked him and he felt his blood splatter all over him. It was just like his brother all over again. Someone he had thought was his friend was not. Well, if he ever had the chance, he would never trust anyone ever again.

SSS

Ava was done explaining herself to Sam. He was a boy scout. She had liked him when they had first met. She had been a little fearful when she had first seen him here. She knew there was more to him that met the eye and he was probably very capable. But, it all came down to the fact that he didn't want to hurt anyone. Wanted to save the world. Well, that's not what the yellow-eyed demon would want in the leader of his demon army. "It's over," she said. As she felt her neck snap, she realized that she had forgotten about Jake. She had been so close. She had killed dozens of people, only to come in third place. She hoped Sam kicked Jake's butt… but she knew he wouldn't.

SSS

Sam leaned down and picked up the iron rod. He hefted it up so that he could bring it down on Jake and kill him. Then he stopped. Just two hours ago, he and Jake had been bonding in the barn. Jake wasn't a bad guy. He had just listened to the demon. He could be reasoned with.

Plus, if he killed Jake, he would be playing right into the demon's hands. For all he knew, the demon would have some way of controlling him once there was only one left. He dropped the spoke. He would explain to Jake and this time he would listen.

He heard his name being yelled. He turned and walked towards it. It hadn't been loud enough for identification, but he sure hoped it was Dean. He saw Dean and Bobby come through the trees.

"Sam," he saw Dean sigh with relief.

"Dean," Sam answered back. He knew exactly how Dean felt. He had been afraid that Dean had met the same fate as Ava's fiancée.

Suddenly he saw Dean's face change from relief to horror. "Sam, watch out."

The fight had tired him, though. He wasn't quick enough to turn around. He felt a white hot pain.

"NOOOO!" Sam heard Dean yell.

He was running at him, but it was like it was in slow motion. He couldn't hold himself up any longer. He fell to his knees. Before he could fall the rest of the way, Dean was there catching him. If Sam had the energy he would have smiled. Dean was always there to catch him.

"Let me see," Dean said.

Sam knew that Dean would make this all better. He always did. He felt Dean pull him forward into a hug as he felt the wound on his back. The next thing he knew he was being pushed back and Dean was in front of him again.

"It's not that bad," Dean said.

Sam could see he was lying. Dean was a world class liar. He could probably even win competitions in it, if there were such things. But, Sam saw the worry etched all over his brother's face. Plus, he couldn't even feel most of his body anymore. He knew it was over.

"I'm going to patch you up," Dean was saying.

Sam wished he could speak. He just wanted to tell Dean that he loved him and that he appreciated all that he had ever done for him. He wanted to warn him about Jake and the demon. But all he could do was close his eyes, as he listened to his brother try to comfort him one last time.


	44. All Hell Breaks Loose 2

Azazel was relieved that it was time to kill Dean. He had lived in fear of him for a while. He remembered his first meeting with him 10 years before Sam was born. He said that he had killed him. Well, it turned out that that was just typical Dean bluff. He would use the Colt's last bullet, thus forever ending its threat. He lifted up the gun and then felt himself being grabbed by a spirit from behind. He was yanked from his meat suit. He spun around. John Winchester. He should have known. He threw John off of him and slipped back into his body. Then he heard a loud click. It was the Colt. He felt the bullet enter his body. Guess Dean had been telling the truth. At least he had fulfilled his part of the plan.

SSS

John had felt fresh air for the first time in close to a century. He saw other demons and ghosts running to its source and he joined them.

He ran out a door. He saw two people trying to close the doors. He didn't blame them. If he were human and the doors of Hell were opened, he would be doing the same thing. But he couldn't help but be selfishly glad that they hadn't been successful yet. He then noticed that it was Bobby and Ellen. He looked around to see if there was anyone else he knew.

He saw Dean sitting against a headstone and Sam standing against a tree. Obviously they were being held there. That's when he saw him. The yellow-eyed demon. Yellow Eyes was going to kill Dean. Well, not if he could help it.

He tackled his old foe and forced him out of his body. The demon was too strong for him. He knew he would be. He watched helplessly as the demon re-entered his body. Then he heard a click. Dean pulled the trigger and killed that useless demon.

John had never been so proud. He wished he had told Dean how proud he was of him on more than that one occasion.

He walked up to Dean and put his hand on his shoulder. He smiled at him. He wanted to speak. He had so much to say. But, he didn't know where to start.

Then he looked behind Dean and saw Sam. He smiled at him, too, and Sam gave him a nod in recognition. He hoped that Sam knew that he knew that Sam didn't hate him. He had figured since Sam had tried to pick a fight with him right before he died, the guilt would have been weighing on him.

Dean killing the yellow-eyed demon meant Sam was saved. As soon as that thought entered his head, he saw a bright light. His work was done. With one last look at his boys, he stepped into it.


	45. The Magnificent Seven

Sloth followed Bobby through the room. Guy looked scared. This was going to be quick and easy. Just the way he liked it. He went to take another step and he found that he couldn't. He followed his prey's eyes up to the ceiling. There was a devil's trap. On the ceiling. Who would bother climbing all the way up there? Bobby began an exorcism. Sloth was actually a bit relieved. Ever since the devil's gate got popped open it was work, work, work. At least in hell nobody expected him to do anything. He would just lay around for eternity.


	46. The Kids are Alright

"Just tell me who you are!"Sam demanded.

Ruby weighed her options. Sam would probably find out she was a demon eventually. If she told him now, it might help him to trust her. She was walking a fine line. Everything had to be done just perfectly for the chips to fall into place. She closed her eyes. When she opened them, she flipped them to black. She had to struggle not to laugh when Sam backed up and went for the holy water. If she had wanted him dead, he would have been dead by now. She intended to own him.


	47. Bad Day at Black Rock

"I think you'll find that belongs to me, or whatever," Bela said. Did they really think they could outthieve her? This was what she did.

"Put the foot on the ground," Bela said.

"No. "

Dean was going on and on, trying to con her. She had done her homework on him. She knew what to do. She moved her gun and shot Sam. She watched with satisfaction as Sam went down and Dean spun around to check on him.

When he spun back to speak to her, she smirked. Game over. She'd found the perfect way to control Dean.


	48. Sin City

Casey remembered when she had sold her soul. It was pretty funny if you thought about it. She had sold her soul so that Thomas would love her forever. He had sold his soul so that she would love him forever. Obviously the whole deal was totally unnecessary. The only bright spot was, due to the deal, their love had actually survived the fires of Hell. Nobody else could say that as far as she knew. Demons couldn't break a deal, though, and forever meant forever. As she watched Thomas die, she wondered if his love would still survive. Then she felt the next bullet enter her.


	49. Bedtime Stories

She was surprised to see the Colt. Someone had obviously fixed it.

"That's not the original Colt. Where did you get that?" she asked.

Sam didn't answer. "Ruby. Had to be." She had heard that Ruby had been working some angle with Sam. She wasn't sure why. She didn't really care either. She knew there was some big plan afoot. Her only job had been to get Dean to sell his soul. Well, she had done that. She'd get a big reward. There was nothing Sam could do to make her break this deal. And he wouldn't shoot her. Everyone knew that Sam was nice one. He wouldn't want to kill her host. Dean was the one you had to worry about in situations like this. Plus, Sam wasn't nearly as protective of Dean as Dean was of him.

She was about to find out how wrong she was on every count.


	50. Red Sky at Morning

He popped into the cemetery to kill the woman. She had killed her parents by making a demon deal. He realized he could kill the other two also. Their father had sold his soul and died to bring the older of the two back. That made him responsible for his father's death. And then he had sold his soul for the younger one. He wasn't dead yet, but he soon would be, and it was the other's fault. They hadn't seen the ship, but sometimes rules were meant to be broken.

Then he turned and saw his own brother. That's who he really wanted.


	51. Fresh Blood

"You have to kill me," Gordon said, agreeing with Kubrick. He didn't want to be a fang, "but not yet."

"What do you mean?"

"The one good thing to come out of this is that I'm faster and stronger. I can finally kill Sam Winchester. Let me do one last good deed."

He had his back turned to Kubrick, but he could feel him approaching as he was agreeing with him, trying to placate him.

Nothing could stop him from killing Sam. He turned around and killed him. He held him in his arms as he was dying. Kubrick had been like a brother to him and he had just had to kill him. This was another innocent life that was dead at the hands of Sam Winchester.

This hurt as much as the time he had killed his sister. That was why he could sort of empathize with Dean. But, he wasn't even asking Dean to kill Sam. He would do it for him. All Dean had to do was stop fighting him on this. Dean was a hunter. He had to know that stopping evil was what they did.

Well, it would all be over soon. If everything went according to plan, both he and Sam would be dead tonight. He would try not to kill Dean, but if he got in the way, all bets were off.


	52. A Very Supernatural Christmas

She was baking Christmas cookies! She was a goddess, married to a god, and she was baking Christmas cookies! How had it come to this? She remembered the good old days when she just sat back and people brought her their tributes. Well, at least she had dropped off those wreaths today. Soon, they would be having their version of Christmas dinner. It just wasn't the same, though. People tasted so much better when they sacrificed themselves voluntarily. It secreted a certain hormone that was almost like gravy. She hadn't tasted it for centuries. She shrugged. Maybe times would change again.


	53. Malleus Maleficarum

Ruby realized Tammy had probably put a hex bag in the boys' room. She had to go make sure Sam was OK. It was so hard being the only one in on the plan. Talk about a house divided against itself. But, Lillith was right. If any more demons knew about it Sam would find out eventually and that would most likely derail the whole plan.

She kicked open the door. Sam was nowhere in sight, but Dean was writhing on the floor. She considered leaving him and looking for Sam, but changed her mind. He'd be dead soon enough and saving him for now would definitely get her brownie points with Sam.


	54. Dream a Little Dream of Me

"You forget, I'm practically a god in here," Jeremy told Sam as he prepared for the fatal blow.

"Because you took the dream root?"

"That's right."

"You're forgetting something."

"What's that?" He didn't really care, but the least he could do was humor the guy before he bashed his brain in.

"I took it to."

"JEREMY!" That was his father. He would know his father anywhere. He was actually shaking with fear. He looked down and saw Sam break free of his bonds and pick up the baseball bat himself. He thought he saw pity in his eyes. But that was crazy.


	55. Mystery Spot

"Whoever said Dean was the dysfunctional one has never seen you with a sharp object in your hand."

It made Gabriel sad. He knew Sam's destiny. He was going to be the bad guy in this story. If he could get him to understand that he couldn't save Dean, he might be able to short-circuit this whole plan. If Sam weren't hell bent on saving Dean (pun intended), then he won't be susceptible to Ruby's manipulations.

"Bring him back, please," Sam begged.

Right then and there, Gabriel knew it was over. He would give Dean back to Sam for a couple of more months. It was all he could do.


	56. Jus in Bello

Lillith walked into the police station, holding her flunkie's hand. She loved possessing little girls. Mostly because of the shocked looks when she did something particularly heinous.

"Oh, hey there, can I help you?"

"I'm looking for two boys. They're brothers. One's really tall and one's really cute."

"What's your name, sweetie?"

Lillith smiled to herself. She was anything but sweet.

"Lillith."

She saw immediately that they knew who she was. These people had helped the Winchesters. Any allies of the Winchesters were especial enemies of hers. She was going to take her time.


	57. Ghostfacers

Daggett kept inviting people to his party, but he had to kill them to keep them there forever. He had to admit they weren't very good company after that. He had two of them reliving their deaths from time to time, but they couldn't, or wouldn't, interact with him. He would talk to this one first get to know him.

"What's your name?"

"Sam. Please, don't do this. Just let me go."

"I can't. I'm lonely."

"How does killing people make you less lonely?"

It hadn't so far. "Eventually someone else will become a ghost and stay here with me."


	58. Long Distance Call

He had listened to many of Sam and Dean's messages. Now, he found their father's old voicemails. He thought maybe this could be the hook to reel them in. Unfortunately, John didn't seem all that fond of leaving messages.

The last message he ever left was for Sam. "Sam, where the hell are you? Dean and I are back with our lists. Get back here, pronto!"

He listened to them going back in order.

"Dean, I got your message about Sam being missing. I'll assume you found him if I don't hear from you again."

"Dean, Sam said you were sick. Leave me a message that you're OK."

The next message was garbled, but he could pick up bits and pieces. "Dean, be careful. We're all in danger…."

"Dean, I'm going to check out those killings on Centennial Highway. You go take care of that Hoodoo thing."

"Dean, I'm in California. I'm going to check on Sam. I'll let you know if anything's wrong."

"Dean, meet me at Pastor Jim's. He says he thinks there's a wendigo in the area."

"Dean, have you finished with that research yet? Meet me back at the hotel."

He listened all the way back to his very first voice mail.

"Dean, I'll be back tonight. Keep watching out for Sammy."

Well, at least he knew what his voice sounded like, and which brother was more likely to respond to him. Didn't sound like he called Sam much.

He listened to Dean's messages to his Dad next.

"Dad, where are you? We're worried. Let us know when you're done with Meg."

"Dad, I figured you would want to know. We got that striga. And all the kids that it's fed off recently are better. I'm sorry I screwed up way back then. I hope now you can finally forgive me.

"Dad, we think we have a serious lead on the thing that killed mom. So, if you get this, come to Chicago. We could really use you on this one."

"Dad, Sammy's missing. I think it's some kind of phantom attacker. If you get this, please come help me look. I'm sorry. I know this is all my fault."

"Dad, I'm fine. Sam found some faith healer. Well, he wasn't exactly a faith healer, but anyway I'm fine."

"Dad, I'm in Lawrence with Sam. We think something's in our old house. I don't know what to do. Dad, if you get this please come to Lawrence." It sounded like he was trying hard not to cry in that one.

This had definite potential. Dean would clearly want his father's help. He seemed to call for it often. He wouldn't refuse it if offered. He wouldn't question it because he wouldn't want to.


	59. Time Is on My Side

"I can take care of them for you and it won't even cost you anything. Not for ten whole years."

"Will I get in trouble?" Bela asked.

"If you want to make sure, it will cost you something up front."

"What?"

"The original deal would be that in ten years, you would die and go to Hell, so I could get your soul. If you want to make sure that you're not punished, you can still live for the next ten years, but I get your soul now."

"What would it mean to have no soul?"

"No big deal."

"OK."

A/N: That would explain a lot, wouldn't it?


	60. No Rest for the Wicked

Lillith grinned as she watched the hell hound tearing Dean apart.

"NO!" Sam yelled.

"Yes," Lillith said and shot out a fake bright light at him. He wasn't immune yet. If Ruby did her job, he would be soon. But, he couldn't know that she was letting him go on purpose.

She rolled her eyes as she watched him cowering in the corner. Finally, he realized he was fine and stood up.

"Back," she said, acting scared and confused.

"I don't think so," Sam said and picked up the knife.

OK, time to go. She smoked out of her body.


	61. Lazarus Rising

"Let's get a pizza," Ruby said after Sam had finished his feeding.

"I'm not really hungry."

"Yeah, well you just drank a couple of pints of my blood. I am."

"Sorry."

Demons had more blood than humans so it wasn't that big of a deal, but she need Sam to think she was making a huge sacrifice. She called for the pizza while Sam was in the shower.

There was a knock at the door just as she heard the shower turning off. That was fast, she thought. She opened the door. What the hell was going on? Dean was supposed to be in Hell. She covered her confusion.

"So, where is it?"

"What?" Dean asked.

"The pizza it takes two guys to deliver."

Sam came out of the bathroom. "Hey is that?"

Ruby knew the exact second recognition hit Sam. She wasn't expecting the next part, though. He grabbed her knife out of his pants and flung himself towards Dean. At first, she thought she had truly corrupted him. Then she realized he didn't believe it was his brother. She watched as that got rectified and quickly tried to figure out what was going and what her next move would be. She needed to contact Lillith.

"So, are you two together?" she asked. She knew Dean would hate anyone thinking that. Sam, of course, would know of her subterfuge.

"No, this is my brother." She heard his voice. She was afraid it was over.

"I should go," she said. She just wondered how permanent her departure would be.


	62. Are You There God It's Me Dean Wincheste

Victor watched as Sam left Dean sleeping in the car. It would be easy to take Dean out, but he decided to start with Sam. He had had it wrong during life. He had thought that Dean was Hannibal Lecter and Sam was his half-wit little brother. But what he learned that last day of his life proved him wrong. Sam was the real trouble and Dean was just trying to do damage control. Not well enough, obviously. Well, he would take care of that right now.

"Hey, Sam. It's been a while." Revenge was best when served beyond the grave.


	63. In the Beginning

"Are you one of my psychic kids?" he asked Dean. He bent over and sniffed him. "No, not you. Maybe you have a sis." No reaction. "Or a bro." Jackpot, written all over his face. "That's great." He knew Mary was THE one. He could tell that the minute he came in contact with her.

"I'm going to kill you," Dean was saying.

"I'd like to see that." After all, he'd taken the Colt away from him.

"Maybe not today. But you look in my eyes. I'm the one who kills you."

He looked in Dean's eyes. He thought maybe he did see his death there. But he would have to worry about that in the future. He had a job to do now and apparently he would be successful.


	64. Metamorphosis

Jack climbed the fire escape. He wanted to devour that woman, literally. He was so hungry. He climbed up and looked in. He was about to break the window, but stopped himself. She was so beautiful. Her hair was like Michelle's. He didn't want to kill anyone. Those two guys had explained what was happening to him. They said he could fight it. He was going to fight it. He turned and went back down. He was going home to talk to his wife. He knew she would stick by him and help him. Together, they could beat anything.


	65. Monster Movie

"You get you're not really Dracula right?" Dean asked. "And even if you are, how do you explain the werewolf and the mummy?"

"I am all monsters," the shifter answered. It was true. He was all monsters. He was all people. He was whoever he wanted to be. But, first and foremost, he was a monster. His father had told him that when he was five years old. Just because he had turned into his brother for a few minutes. It was kind of ironic, considering his father had always asked him why he couldn't be more like his brother.


	66. Yellow Fever

Luther looked down at the man he was beating. This one wasn't his enemy. Not really. He wasn't like the ones he had infected with sickness. He was like him. He was a freak that others were afraid of. Even his own brother thought he was a freak. Luther understood that. He knew that his brother had loved him, but he had also been not quite sure of him. Sam had his own fears, just like him. He was afraid that people didn't understand him, that people didn't like him because he was too big, too powerful and too stupid. Well, that wasn't quite true. Sam was being stupid. He just didn't know it yet.


	67. It's the Great Pumpkin Sam Winchester

Samhain sensed someone behind him. He turned around and shot his light at the little flea.

"Sorry that demon death ray thing doesn't work on me."

This had never happened to him before. He was one of the most powerful demons around. He wondered if humans had evolved in the past few centuries.

The human approached him and thrust a knife at him. He deflected it with his arm, expecting it not to hurt at all. How wrong he was. What was going on? He attacked with a vengeance. The next thing he knew, the man was holding him off, and he felt himself being exorcised. Just as well if this was the way life was up here now. He'd be happier down in Hell.


	68. Wishful Thinking

Teddy was done. This world was too depressing. He was going to end it all. He grabbed up the shot gun and blew his brains out.

And…he was still here. "NOOOO!" he screamed.

He turned around. His brain stuffings were all over the back of the wall. He had a killer headache. At least those two guys had sent Audrey away. She kept wanting to have tea parties and dressing him up in her mother's dresses. Was there any worse existence than being an eight year old's teddy bear? Maybe being a six year old's Barbie doll. Nothing else.


	69. I Know What You Did Last Summer

Ruby covered her head waiting for the death touch from the angel. But instead there was a bright white light and the angel disappeared.

She looked around the other one was gone, too. She tried to get up, but couldn't make it. Next thing she knew Dean was helping her up. Her plan was working better than she thought if Dean was actually helping her. She had almost fainted when he'd apologized earlier.

She went to help Sam up while Dean went to check on Anna. She wasn't sure what was going on yet, but it was big. Maybe too big.


	70. Heaven and Hell

Alistair cut into Ruby again. He was about to take the gag off so she could tell him where the angel was. He took a minute to consider her first. Ruby had always been a tough one to figure out. A while back she was as loyal as any other demon, then once out of the gate, she changed. Started hanging out with Sam Winchester. It didn't make any sense.

Well, it didn't matter. As soon as he got the info from her, he'd send her back downstairs. Then he'd join her and have some real fun. He removed the gag.


	71. Family Remains

When nobody was watching she wrote the word go on the wall. She had no idea how she knew how to write. After all, she'd never been out of the basement until a few days ago when she killed her grandfather/father.

Later, they sneaked outside and in under a minute let out the air out of the tires, broke into the trunk and took everything out. She thought that was pretty impressive for people who had never seen a car before. Her brother took the stuff inside while she ran to the field to fright the people.

A/N: I know this is stupid, but I really hate this episode. Only partly because it made no sense.


	72. Criss Angel Is a Douche Bag

Charlie came back to life. He stretched out. He felt so good. He had forgotten what it was like to be young. The only problem was he was going to lose the best friends he had ever had. Charlie and Verne were like brothers to him. And, not only was he unable to tell them he was still alive, but they would die, too, eventually. Probably not too long from now.

That's when he made his decision. He would bring them along with him. They would live life over again. And after that they would do it again and again.


	73. After School Special

When Dirk left the nerd's body after shoving that bully's hand into a cuisinart, he saw him. Sam Winchester. That midget had sure grown. He was the one that started it all. Before that kid had come, he had ruled the school. He had respect. Then that mite-sized bully had ruined everything. What's worse is he left right after. Dirk had had a plan to jump the kid and catch him unawares. He would have beaten the crap out of him. He would have won back everyone's respect. But, he didn't get the chance. It was so unfair. Then his mom died. Everything was Sam's fault.


	74. Sex and Violence

"So, you two discuss it and whoever survives gets to be forever," the siren promised.

He was pretty excited. He had never had two people trying to kill each other for him before. Double the pleasure, double the fun.

He watched as Dean tackled Sam into the door, knocking both to the ground. That was awesome. He hurried out in the hall to watch the final blow.

"Do it for me," he said.

He almost wished he could stick around afterwards. This would be harder on Dean than on the others, because even though he loved Sam, the rage wasn't all from the venom. Not for either of them.


	75. Death Takes a Holiday

"You can run but you can't hide," Alistair told Dean.

Dean turned around to look at him. Alistair loved it. It had taken 30 years to get him to torture, but in that last year, he had truly broken Dean. It had been great revenge of not having been able to break John. Well, he would kill Dean and send him back to Hell.

The next thing he knew, he was alone in a room in chains, trapped by a devil's trap. He had glimpsed that angel Castiel. The first time he had seen him was when he had rescued Dean. No good, that one.


	76. On the Head of a Pin

"Join me, brother," Uriel urged Castiel.

All angels were brothers, but Castiel was his best friend. Together they could bring back Lucifer and Lucifer would reward them. They would be like royalty. Now, they were pretty low on the totem pole. And nothing was going the way he thought it would for the last few thousand years. It was time for a regime change.

"You just need to be unafraid."

"For the first time I am," Castiel responded.

Uriel thought Castiel was about to join, but then he pulled his angel blade. He had wanted Castiel to come with him. He had killed other angels, but killing Castiel was going to hurt. But, it had to be done.


	77. It's a Terrible Life

P.T. Sandover watched Paul surfing internet porn. This would never have happened in his day. Today, there was "internet ADD," employees wanted to spend more time with their families, TV was discussed at the water cooler. Nobody wanted to work hard anymore. He worked 16 hours a day, 6 days a week. Everyone should have the same dedication he did. This was totally unacceptable. Well, he would teach Paul. He would teach that Ian guy, too. Pencils add up. Plus, he wasn't dressed properly. He'd look for more bad employees. There were sure to be many. But not for long.


	78. The Monster at the End of this Book

"A deal with me will take more than a kiss," Lillith said and patted the bed. That wasn't true, but Ruby had told her that sex with Sam was the best she'd ever had. Might as well find out before she killed him. She would have no problem keeping the deal anyway. Like she wanted to die to bring up Lucifer. If it hadn't been for him, she could have spent the last few thousand years in Heaven instead of deep in the pit. Killing Sam and Dean was just icing on the cake.


	79. Jump the Shark

"Take a bite," his sister encouraged.

He had never eaten a living person before. He was screaming. His sister had eaten the mother all by herself, but she insisted that he eat this one. It was revenge for their father.

"Why are you doing this?" Adam asked.

"It's revenge. Your father killed ours. We're going to kill yours and lure him here."

He took a bite. He got all of Adam's thoughts and memories. He didn't have that many of his father, but he still seemed to worship him. Probably because he only saw him a couple of times a year. He hadn't seen him at all for the last couple of years. The ghoul smiled. It would be all that much sweeter when John found out he had got his son killed. He just wished John had more family.


	80. The Rapture

Castiel wasn't sure this was right. But, he had his orders.

"Will you let me in?" he asked. He had been courting Jimmy for weeks.

"Will you promise me that my family will be safe?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes, of course," Castiel said. It was the least he could do. It was never pleasant for an angel's vessel. It had to be done, though.

"Then, yes, I'll do it."

Castiel was almost sad that he had said yes. He liked Jimmy. He knew that Jimmy was a devout man who loved his family. He wasn't sure why it was God's will that he take him away from them, but it wasn't his place to understand.


	81. When the Levee Breaks

Ruby spun around and found Dean about to stab her with her knife. That was just so wrong. She grabbed it and they began fighting. Sam ran in and pulled Dean off of her.

Then he was telling her to leave. She went out the door but stayed to eavesdrop. This was the moment she was waiting for. Sam would choose between her and Dean. She honestly wasn't sure which way it would go. On the one hand, they had this quarter century long co-dependent relationship. On the other hand, she was Sam's drug dealer and Dean wanted to cut him off.

When she heard the fight start she smiled and went to get the car. She knew Sam would be down shortly.


	82. Lucifer Rising

Azazel

He couldn't believe that he found it. The doorway to his father. And in a convent. What were the odds of that? He turned to the nuns behind him. Time to have some fun. He started tearing into them and smiling at the screams. He loved the screams of the dying. But, somehow, since they were God's servants, it was so much sweeter. And it would bring so much reward. This would allow him to speak to his father. His father would be able to let him out. Two thousand years he had been searching for this and here it was.

Lucifer

He heard someone calling to him. It had been so long. He stretched out to answer. "My son." He hated Azazel. He actually hated all demons. He was asking him how to let him out. "Lillith can break the seals." He makes demons, hates them and then has to rely on them. The ultimate punishment. He heard Azazel's disappointment. He had wanted to be the one to let him out. The morons. It was a good thing they didn't know that as soon as he was done killing humans, it would be the demons' turn. "Find me a child. A very special child.

Demon Nurse

She screamed. She had never felt so much pain. She had heard about Sam Winchester and his power, but she hadn't imagined that it would hurt so bad. She couldn't take it any more. "OK. I'll tell you. Just let me die." "Deal," Sam answered. Cindy told him everything she knew. She closed her eyes waiting for Sam to put her out of her misery. She heard Ruby tell him not to. When she realized it wasn't going to happen, she did the only thing she could do. She would make it hard on Sam to drain her. She let Cindy take over. She went to sleep.

Castiel

"We're done," Dean said. Castiel had never felt this way before. He felt ashamed that a human was disappointed him. He knew that he was supposed to serve Heaven, not Dean. But he was so confused. He left but he couldn't stop thinking about what Dean had said. Was he being a coward? Was Heaven wrong this time? Was this worth dying for? He thought back over the last year. Dean had never steered him wrong. He would go back. They would find Sam and stop him.

Zachariah

He would go talk to Dean again. He knew that this was going to be a delicate negotiation. Dean wouldn't want to give control of his body over to an angel. But on the other hand, he was known for self-sacrifice. He entered the room and saw Castiel. Castiel was told not to come back here. He would mess everything up. He couldn't be trusted. He had to be kept around. Dean liked him best. But he would only be used as a last resort. "What are you doing?" he asked. Then he saw the sidgil. He realized for the first time that he was not in charge.

Lillith

"Don't be afraid. We're going to save the world." She felt like the biggest hypocrite. She was terrified. She didn't want to die. There was no point in trying to dodge her destiny, though. If she didn't voluntarily give herself up to Sam, she would be tortured for a while and then killed by demons. They all wanted the master to rise. They weren't the ones that had to die for it, though. She turned and saw Sam and Ruby. She couldn't help but admire Ruby. She had done her job superbly. Unfortunately. She closed the door to delay her fate for a few more minutes.

Ruby

Ruby watched in awe as the blood started to make a circle around Lillith.

"Ruby, what's going on?"

"You did it. You opened the door."

She actually felt sorry for Sam when she saw the horror on his face. This was the last thing he wanted. "He's going to reward you," she promised.

She shook her head as Sam tried to kill her. She watched him fall down in agony. "Don't hurt yourself, Sammy. You dropped your payload on the boss."

She knelt down to talk to him. She explained everything to him. He would see this was for the best. The world would be better with the devil in it. She could hear Dean still pounding on the door. She wasn't sure how he had found them, but it had been close. For a second earlier, she had been afraid Sam was going to stop.

"You poisoned me," Sam accused her.

Ruby shook her head. "It was you and your choices."

Ruby heard the door finally open under Dean's assault. She turned to him. "You're too late."

"I don't care," he said.

He pulled out her knife. She didn't care. She didn't have to keep him alive anymore. She would take care of him right now. She was shocked when she felt herself being grabbed from behind. She couldn't believe Sam would betray her like this. Sam held her in place as Dean plunged her knife into her. In her last moment of life, she saw so much hate. But, the joke was on him. Her side had won.


	83. Sympathy for the Devil

"Can you bring back my wife and daughter?" Nick asked.

Of course he could, but he wasn't going to. After all, he had been the one who had sent demons to kill them. Human-style of course.

"I'm sorry. I can't. But I can give you revenge."

Lucifer watched the uncertainty across Nick's face. He knew getting Sam to say yes would be much more difficult, but he had to concentrate on step one first.

"OK, then, yes."

Lucifer took over Nick's body. He could immediately feel that it wasn't right. He would need to start in on Sam immediately.


	84. Good God Y'All

War stood back and watched all the fighting. It never ceased to amaze him. Yeah, he would put some hallucinations or ideas into people's heads, but it was really all them. They were a bloodthirsty lot. It really was true what he told Sam. He was Jello shots at a party. Nobody would do anything they wouldn't do on their own.

Thinking of Sam, he wondered if he should have told him that he was Lucifer's vessel. He knew that Sam lusted for power and there was no greater power than Lucifer. He shrugged and headed towards his "horse."


	85. Free to Be You and Me

"I know you better than you know yourself," Lucifer said to Sam.

It was true. How could it not be? Sam had only known himself his whole life. Lucifer had been studying him for a couple of millennia. Sam only existed so that he could be his vessel.

"No," Sam said again.

Lucifer shook his head. As much as he was capable of such a thing, he did feel a bit sorry for the guy. He had spent his whole life fighting Hell's own and now he had to become living quarters for its king. "I'm sorry, Sam." He almost meant it. Almost. What he wanted was more important than Sam's feelings, or anything else.


	86. The End

"So, what do you say, Dean? Say yes now and we'll strike first. Before Lucifer gets to Sam." Zachariah knew that Sam and Dean were fighting. But, he also knew that if anything would get Dean to say yes, it would be to protect Sam. He would leave out the fact that the angels needed Sam to say yes, too, and that they would start working on him as soon as they had Dean in the bag. After all, Sam was the weaker link. Once big brother was in line, Sam would fall in.

"Nah."

"What?" Zachariah couldn't believe his ears. Dean may not have been interested in saving the world, but he thought for sure he would save his own brother.

He was about to snatch him to bring him to Michael. There were ways to make people say yes to anything, but he disappeared. Well, he would find him again.

The End

A/N: I know that Lucifer would have been the more logical choice for this episode, but I more or less did Lucifer's thoughts in my short story What if The End.


	87. Fallen Idols

Leishi was grossed out. And he ate people. He didn't mind taking on Abraham Lincoln, or Gandhi. They may not be worthy of worship, but at least they were worthy of respect. Even James Dean was better than this. But Paris Hilton. He looked at himself in the mirror. She was just so sparkly. And what had she ever done? The Simple Life? Carry around a tiny dog? Oh, he had never longed for his forest back more than at this moment.


	88. I Believe the Children are our Future

Jesse slowly trudged up the stairs. His whole world had been turned upside down. This morning he had just been a normal kid. And now… Now, he was a total freak. He pushed open the door to his parents' room. They were sleeping. He didn't want to leave them. He didn't know what he could say to them. If they found out he was half-demon they might decide not to love him anymore.

He went to his room. He couldn't stay here. But he didn't want to go fight a war either. He looked up at his poster of Australia. Problem solved.


	89. The Curious Case of Dean Winchester

"I'm all in," Lia pushed her chips to the center of the table.

Patrick hesitated. As soon as they both turned over the cards it was over. He didn't want to lose her. But it was what she wanted. He turned them over. She turned hers over.

"Thank you," she whispered as she aged centuries right in front of him.

She was right when she had said that he had gotten along for a long time without her. But that was before he knew her. Before he loved everything about her. He didn't know how he would go on now.


	90. Changing Channels

Gabriel went to visit Cas at his punishment while he had some down time. He had let the boys think they had killed him and he would give them a little break. All the sweeter when he made Sam into a car. He chuckled. Nobody knew who Dean liked better, Sam or the Impala. Now he wouldn't have to choose.

"Why are you doing this?" Castiel asked.

"Michael and Lucifer are going to fight. They won't rest until they do. You know that."

"We can stop it."

Gabriel laughed. He remembered when he had been young and stupid. He reached out his hand and affectionately tousled his younger brother's hair. "I wish we could, Tiger. But we can't."


	91. The Real Ghostbusters

Letitia Gore felt activity going on near her bones. She popped up. She immediately saw what was going to happen. She couldn't allow them to kill her. Who would protect her son from those miscreants? Those are the bones they should be burning?

"Naughty! Naughty! Naughty!" she hissed and attacked one of them. When he was down, she went after another. She was used to being outnumbered. But only three to one. There were one too many here. She saw the last one about to throw the fire down. She wished she had time to see her son one last time.


	92. Abandon All Hope

Crowley put on his favorite home movie. He watched as the crowds saluted and adored him. OK, they thought it was Hitler, but he had possessed Hitler since his time in jail. It was all him. The concentration camps. The war. Those were the best of time. Too bad it didn't quite work out how he wanted to. The good thing was, he could just "kill himself," possess someone else and try something else. Next time instead of taking over the world, he would take over the universe. He would learn from the mistakes he made last time. The power went out. Show time. First step—get rid of Lucifer.


	93. Sam Interrupted

'Hunters,' the wraith thought contemptuously. She'd take care of them before they even knew what hit them. She wondered what on earth made them decide to come in here basically stating they were hunters. Maybe they had a death wish.

The first one just finished some lame speech about Cuckoo's Nest. "Okee, dokee," she said, touching him, filling her with her venom, while reading his mind at the same time. Ah, she was right. He did have a death wish. Wanted to join the rest of his friends and family. Only living for the other one, Sam and some old guy named Bobby. Well, she'd take care of him and Sam. Maybe Bobby would end up here one day and she could eat him, too.


	94. Swap Meat

"I mean it, Dean. You're a good guy."

He did mean it. He didn't want to kill Dean. Maybe he wouldn't. Maybe he would just continue being Sam. He wouldn't have to be an engineer. Dean didn't boss him around. When he had messed up with the car, it was over a few minutes later. No lectures for days on end. And it would be awesome to have a brother. Sidney wasn't even like a real sister. They were just two kids who happened to live in the same house.

"You are drunk," Dean replied.

He was right. He had to stick to the plan.


	95. The Song Remains the Same

Anna was waiting for Sam and Dean to arrive. She felt bad about what she had to do. Sam and Dean had saved her, and now she had to kill Sam. Dean, too, if he tried to get in the way. If. Of course he would. Yeah, Sam had made a huge mistake, but this wasn't punishment. This was saving the world. She almost thought Sam would welcome this chance at redemption. She knew the Wincheters' full story and knew of their self-sacrificing ways. She would explain the situation and kill him as painlessly as possible.


	96. My Bloody Valentine

Famine screamed as his ring finger was cut off. The demons being pulled out of him had been painful enough.

He contemplated the two Winchester brothers. Dean was empty inside. He'd been disappointed too many times—by his father, his brother, even his mother had left him at the tender age of four. He didn't have anyone he could count on and was tired on saving a world full of people who didn't seem to care.

Sam was too full of all the wrong things—pride, anger, and loneliness. Most people didn't know that loneliness could fill you, but it did. And when Dean had died, he hadn't every really fully come back. Not the way Sam needed him to. It had left a chasm between them.


	97. Dead Men Don't Wear Plaid

"I remember, Bobby," she said, weakly.

"Remember what?"

"Everything. The demon possessing me. You stabbing me." She wouldn't mention what had happened three days before that. He felt bad enough.

"Then you know I can't do it again."

"I know you shouldn't have to do it again. But, you do have to. I have a message for you."

She explained to him about the man at her grave when she popped up.

"What did he say?"

"He said that all of this was for you. They're going to try to break you. Bobby, do one last thing for me."

"Anything."

"Don't let them win. Be happy."


	98. Dark Side of the Moon

Roy and Walt walked in the room. Sam woke up almost immediately, but not quick enough. Roy motioned for him to sit up and stay quiet. Walt knew Dean's habits. He reached past Dean and slid his gun out from under his pillow. They waited for him to wake up. Roy was surprised it was taking so long. It was a full five minutes before Dean stretched and slid his hand under his pillow.

"Looking for this?" Walt asked.

Dean sat up and Roy noticed that he immediately looked for Sam. That sealed it. They were going to have to kill him, too. He would never let this slide. The proof was that he had been with this freak for months after he popped Lucifer out of the cage and not taken care of the problem yet.

"Roy." He recognized his voice. Didn't matter. He was dead right after Sam anyway. He took his mask off. After looking at him, Walt did the same. Sometimes his brother annoyed him. It's like he couldn't think for himself.

"You think you can start the Apocalypse and walk away?" he asked Sam.

"Just let me explain." Ah, the legendary puppy eyes. Did he seriously think that would work. "Please," he added. Apparently he did.

Before Sam could say another word, Roy pulled the trigger and watched as Sam slammed back into the headboard. Dean started to go to him.

"Stay down," Walt ordered. At least he wasn't completely useless.

"Kill him," Roy said.

"What? Killing Sam was right, but Dean…," Walt protested.

"We just wasted his brother. Do you want Dean Winchester on your ass for the rest of your life?" He was pretty sure nobody would want that.

"Let's get it on. But I'm going to warn you, when I come back, I'm gonna be pissed," Dean threatened.

That did it. For one thing, he was obviously completely nuts. When you die, you don't get to come back. And for another thing, he could think whatever he wanted about his brother, but nobody threatened him. His brother obviously didn't want to do it, so he would do it for him. He pulled the trigger and sent Dean into oblivion.


	99. 99 Problems

Leah watched as Dean reached for the branch. She laughed at him. "You? A servant of Heaven? Please."

She went on mocking him. He punched her and grabbed for the weapon. She wasn't worried. It wouldn't work.

He plunged it into her. She felt herself dying. She had no idea how this was possible. She had spoken to some of the demons as they were making plans. They had warned her not to underestimate Dean Winchester. As she looked into his eyes she realized that she had underestimated him because he had underestimated himself.


	100. Point of No Return

"So, are we ready?" Adam asked.

"For what?" Zachariah asked, confused. He was totally ready for Sam and Dean to come barging into save the day, but Adam wasn't exactly in on that plan.

"For Michael."

"Oh, that." Zachariah was beginning to wonder why they couldn't just use Adam. It was doable. And he was so much easier to work with than that obnoxious Dean. Plus, since they wouldn't need Dean anymore, he could kill him. He felt his lips curl up in a smile at that thought.

But, no. Michael had insisted on Dean. What Michael wanted Michael got.


	101. Hammer of the Gods

Mercury looked around the room in disgust after Kali had the audacity to try to choke him. All these gods thought they were better than him. Why? He was the fastest. That was undisputed. He was the smartest. It only made sense. His brain could work faster. He was by far the most handsome. Only took a look in the mirror to show that. He had to concede that some of them were more powerful and more worshipped, but who cared? Worshipped by humans? Snivelling ants. As soon as he got out of here, he would call Lucifer. He would team up with the winner of Armageddon and Lucifer would set him up as head god. Then who would be choking whom?


	102. The Devil You Know

A/N: cheating a little again. I'm doing Brady from the story that he was telling.

Brady knocked on Sam and Jessica's door. He knew Sam was out of town. It was perfect timing.

"Brady. Sam's not here. You can come in, though," Jess smiled at him. She was always so upbeat and happy. He found that annoying. He couldn't wait to barbecue her.

"Are those cookies I smell?" he asked.

"Yeah. Sam went away for the weekend. A little welcome home surprise."

"Oh, he'll have a surprise waiting for him alright."

Jessica wrinkled her brow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Brady flung her across the room.

"What are you doing?" He laughed at the hurt look on her face.

"You're just fulfilling your destiny, sweetheart."

"What?"

Brady grabbed her arm and dragged her in the bedroom. "Remember when I set you and Sam up?"

Jessica nodded. He could tell she was scared. She should be.

"It was for this moment. I set you guys up so he would know the pain of losing you."

He flung her against the wall and slid her up to the ceiling.

"How are you doing this?"

He didn't answer her, but slit her stomach open.

"Jess, are you home?"

"Right on time," Brady whispered. He crept into the bathroom and turned on the shower. He would allow Sam a moment of domestic bliss before it all crashed down on him.


	103. Two Minutes to Midnight

Death was enjoying his pizza. After he had ordered he had killed everyone in the place. Too bad. They made a good pizza, but unfortunately Lucifer had managed to tether him. He felt Dean come in. He snatched the sickle from him and slid it over. "Thanks for returning that. Sit."

He watched as the little bacterium sat in front of him. He couldn't believe he was putting his hope in him. He didn't have much choice, though. The only way he would get free of Lucifer was if Sam managed to lock him up again. How had he managed to get himself into such a ridiculous situation?


	104. Swan Song

Michael and Lucifer circled each other on the chosen field, each consumed by their own thoughts.

Michael looked at his little brother. Sure, he had tons of little brothers, but Lucifer was the first. It had just been the two of them for a long time. He had watched over him and raised him. Their father had had a lot of other things to do after all. It just wasn't right to kill your little brother. Part of him was glad that Dean had said no to him. Otherwise, this would be a double tragedy.

Lucifer looked at his big brother. He used to idolize him. He couldn't believe that it had come to this. Way back when, before he had "disobeyed" he would never have believed that they would have to kill each other. He had followed Michael around like a puppy. Puppies hadn't existed yet, but when he heard that expression much later, he realized how much it had described him. He wished Dean had said yes. If he was going to have to kill his big brother, he wanted Sam to have to kill his, too.


	105. Exile on Main Street

She had written a name and number on his receipt and then rubbed her hand up his as she returned it. She gave him a look, so he would just think she was flirting with him. She hated that she had to touch her father's murderer in this way. She hated that she couldn't be there to watch him die, that she just had to trust to her venom. It was too dangerous, though. These were tricky hunters. Oh well, he would be dead in a couple of days. Too bad he would never know she also killed his brother.


	106. Two and a Half Men

The shifter took his baby. He didn't really care about it, but he had to gather his army together. Eve was calling to him. For centuries he had been creating little shifters, but he had never seen them again. Now, he was expected to collect his children. Be a father to them. He figured it wasn't a big deal. After all, his children could shift into full-fledged adults when they were two years old. He hoped that would be soon enough. He wanted to eradicate the world of humans. He looked back at the two lying on the floor. He should start with those two, but he was tired from those tranquilizers. They could live for now.


	107. The Third Man

Balthazar turned Raphael to salt. It felt good. Raphael had always been his least favorite brother. So arrogant. Always jockeying for position. He turned to Cas. His favorite brother. He had heard some disturbing things about him, but he refused to believe them.

"Oh, hairless apes," he noted when two humans came in the room.

One of them lit a match. He looked down too late to realize he was trapped in a ring of holy fire. Now he knew how Raphael felt a few seconds ago being beaten by someone he found far inferior. Good thing Balthazar enjoyed irony.


	108. Weekend at Bobby's

"A deal's a deal," Sam said to Dean.

"I don't need your help, moose," Crowley snarled. Sam didn't even know he had no soul. How stupid was that? He might be a demon. He might be just like a ghost. But even though he had sold his soul, he still had it with him.

Now, Bobby's soul. He really wished he hadn't had to give that up. Bobby would have made a great demon.

He started putting his bones in a bag. He had to hide these. He'd hide them in Hell. No way the stupid Winchesters could get them there.


	109. Live Free or Twihard

Dean turned from Lisa and went out in the hallway. Coming there was a big mistake. He could hear her heart beating and smell her blood.

"Dean, I thought I heard…," Ben began.

"Get away," Dean shouted. Why had he come here? He just wanted to feed. He had to get back to Sam so he could decapitate him.

Ben started to come towards him. Dean pushed him into the wall to save him. Of course, he didn't know that. He saw the look of hurt and fear in Ben's eyes and was glad he would be dead soon. He didn't want to live with that memory.


	110. You Can't Handle the Truth

"And that's the truth," Sam finished up.

Veritas backed up. This had never happened to her before. People didn't lie to her. "No, it isn't. How are you doing that?"

"Yes it is."

She couldn't believe he had the audacity to continue lying to her. "You're not human."

"What?"

She looked over to Dean. "You didn't know? Now that I believe."

Suddenly, Sam was up and attacking her. She was not going to be taken down by a liar. That would be the ultimate insult. She killed with the truth. She wouldn't be killed with a lie.


	111. Family Matters

"You lost, Dean?" Christian had been hanging out with hunters for a whole year. And he had to be nice to them. Act like he was family. It was disgusting. Then Dean showed up. Crowley had told him he didn't have to be nice to Dean. He couldn't kill him or anything, but at least he could be snarky. He was going to take out all his Campbell frustration out on Dean. He hated them all. Gwen with her perky attitude. Mark with his brooding stare. Samuel thought he was the best leader since Genghis Khan. Sam was OK, though.


	112. All Dogs Go to Heaven

Lucky watched Mandy taking a shower. She had killed Cal, her no-good boyfriend. Maybe he should forget the whole plan. Reveal himself to her. She loved him. He knew she did. Nobody had ever shown him love until Mandy and her son had taken him in. She wouldn't care that he had deceived her. She would thank him for protecting her. He was just about to turn into his human form when he realized that he was lying to himself. She wouldn't understand. Who would? Besides his pack leader would kill him. Still, he didn't want to kill his family. He had no idea what to do.


	113. Clap Your Hands if You Believe

Tinkerbell shot through the room. She loved beating up on people much larger than herself.

"Nipples?" he asked.

She punched him again. How dare he look at her nipples? It wasn't her fault they didn't make clothes in her size.

She had him on the run now. He was trying to evade her. She zoomed past him. Uh-oh. She was closed in a box of some sort. Yikes, it was hot. She had to get out of there. She bounced from side to side of the box in a complete panic. She felt like she was about to explode.

Ding!.


	114. Caged Heat

"Fine. But what are you going to tell her? Are you going to tell her that you refused to help her sons?"

Samuel just stared at Dean. Dean wasn't a father. He couldn't understand. Mary was everything to him. He didn't care if she forgave him, or hated him, or hunted him, even. He just wanted her back. Her sons were no substitute. Sam was cold, cruel, and selfish. Dean was arrogant, snarky, and self-righteous. They obviously took after their father.

"Just get out here," he said.

He watched as they left. Sam giving him one cold look. He didn't know how even a soul could help that boy.


	115. Appointment in Samarra

"You need the blood of your father," Balthazar informed Sam.

"My father's been dead for years." Sam was frustrated. Maybe Balthazar could resurrect his father so that he could kill him. He really wanted to keep his soul out.

"You need the blood of your father, but your father needn't be blood. " He knew that if Sam killed Bobby, that would be the last straw for Dean. Especially since resouling him would no longer be an option. Then Sam would be totally at his disposal. Sam would be a great asset to his business.

Sam took a minute to figure out what Balthazar was saying. Bobby had been like a father to him. Dean would be mad, but he would get over it. Sam had to do what he had to do to survive.


	116. Like a Virgin

Eve floated up to the surface. She was finally out. She could help her children. She had been helping them in little ways. She helped those last dragon eggs hatch. She had cast a spell to allow werewolves to turn on the half and full moons. She had called to all of her first-borns. But now that she was up, there was so much more she could do. "Come on, we have a lot of work to do. First we kill Crowley. Then we take over the whole world. Then we'll invade Hell. Then we'll own Heaven."


	117. Unforgiven

Roy watched Brenna and Sam through the window. He seethed with rage. A year ago Sam had taken his whole life away from him. He had run far away to make sure that he didn't hurt Brenna. Now she was hanging out with Sam like they were old friends? Didn't she have any loyalty? He wouldn't expect anything else from Sam. The supposed hunter of monsters was a monster himself. At least monsters had the excuse of not being human. Not fully anyway. What was Sam's excuse? It was almost like he had no soul.


	118. Mannequin 3: The Reckoning

Rose looked at her sister. On the ground bleeding. Because of her. This is not what she wanted. Not at all. She was just going after the people who had killed her. That wasn't wrong. Then these two were trying to stop her. This was self-defense. Plus, they would have hurt Isabelle. They had wanted to cut out her kidney. She hadn't done anything wrong. Not really. But her little sister was lying on the ground dying.

"I never meant for this," she said.

Isabelle was looking at her with hurt in her eyes, instead of the love that had always been there. Her sister breathed her last breath. She went to go join her—wherever that was.


	119. The French Mistake

As Balthazar zapped himself to Bobby's house, he considered the world he would create for the Winchesters. He remembered the prophet, Chuck, and his books. That was it. A movie based on the books. No, a TV show. He couldn't stand Dean. He had told Sam as much when he had asked him for that spell. How would he make this world as uncomfortable for Dean as possible?

Dean's actor would be a former soap star.

Sam's actor would be married to Ruby's actress.

Castiel's actor would be a total douche.

He wished he could be there.


	120. And Then There Were None

"Can I tell you a secret?" Eve asked.

The man nodded.

She leaned over him and made him into one of her children. In a way it would be only temporary. But, in reality, once one of her children, always one of her children. It was like she told him. A mother would never abandon her children. She was sad that he would suffer once he found out that he had killed his family, but it was necessary. Besides, soon the world would be crawling with her children and then everybody would be happy forever.


	121. My Heart Will Go On

Atropos watched the wall hangings in her house change. Years, no decades of her work was being destroyed. It had to be Castiel. He was out of control. She saw lives that had never existed coming into being. No, not lives. Souls. That proved that it was Castiel. He was cheating. She couldn't let him get away with this. She would kill every last one of them. That would call his favorite pet hunters. Then she would get him to fix whatever he had done. She wouldn't be pushed around anymore. She had had enough.


	122. Frontierland

Elias waited for the hunter's reaction after telling his story.

"Do you really want to die protecting this guy?"

"No. He's a scum bag and a coward."

Elias smiled. Maybe not all hunters were the same. He knew all humans weren't. His wife was better than any phoenix, or any other kind of creature, that he had ever met.

"But, I still have to kill you."

He grabbed a gun and shot his wife's killer. Then he jumped out the window. He had no real desire to kill the other man. He didn't know why he wanted him dead, but he just felt like there was a reason that wasn't driven by hate.


	123. Mommy Dearest

"Bite me."

Eve knew that Dean didn't mean that literally, but he needed to be taught a lesson. She bit into him. Then she was burning. She backed away.

"Phoenix ash. One shot of whiskey, one shell, down the hatch."

She couldn't believe that he had outsmarted her. She was thousands of years old. He was a mere infant. As she died she changed back to her host body's form. She didn't want to be his mother. It felt like the ultimate betrayal. Now, Castiel was going to win. She wished that she had had time to divulge his secret.


	124. The Man Who Would Be King

Crowley felt Castiel's presence. He must be down from Heaven. He knew that things weren't going well for him. Crowley would use that to his advantage. He could use anything to his advantage.

Crowley rolled his eyes. The angel was getting his jollies by watching Dean rake? Whatever.

He took him down to his new Hell. Made his proposition. Slowly reeled him in. It was always dangerous making bargains with those more powerful than you. But Crowley knew what he was doing. Castiel was an angel. He would never double cross him. It wasn't very honorable.


	125. Let it Bleed

The demon jumped Sam and knocked him out. He dragged him over to an empty room and locked him in. This went against everything the demon believed in. When you see a Winchester, you try to kill them. OK, that never seemed to be very successful, but it made sense. This time it would be so easy. He had one all alone and totally helpless. But, for some unknown reason, Crowley had said hands off. It was the same rule Lucifer had. At least Lucifer's reasoning made sense. But not killing a Winchester because it would annoy an angel? Stupid.


	126. The Man Who Knew Too Much

All Castiel was trying to do was save the world. And to save the world he had to hurt his friends. Did anybody actually think that he wanted to break Sam's wall? Dean had forced him into that. Dean wouldn't see it that way, though. No, Dean would blame him for breaking Sam. Dean always blamed other people when it was usually the Winchesters who were at fault. They started the Apocalypse in the first place. If Dean hadn't broken the first seal things would never have gotten to this point. But Dean never saw it that way. He blamed the angels and Lucifer.


	127. Meet the New Boss

Castiel listened to Sam's prayer for him. Maybe he was right. Maybe he did have to put all those leviathans back. Maybe then he could be redeemed. It had worked for Sam. Sam had let out Lucifer. When he had put him back, all had been forgiven. He had had to suffer greatly, but that was only right. He had to suffer to. If he was sucked into Purgatory forever than so be it. It was what he deserved and he was going to step up and do what was right. Sam was the only one who could have gotten through to him.


	128. Hello Cruel World

It was all in Sam's head, but not the way Dean thought. The breaking down of the wall gave Lucifer access to Sam from the cage. He was having a blast messing with him again. And if he could get him to kill himself, Sam would come right back here.

He had brought Sam to this abandoned warehouse. Away from all that was familiar, he would do it. Lucifer knew he would.

"If this is some kind of game and you have control, why don't you just end it?" Sam asked.

"End it? No, this is the sweet spot. You not knowing what's real. It ends when you can't take it anymore."

Sam shot at him. Lucifer laughed. Even if he were really with Sam, that wouldn't do much good. "Why don't you shoot that gun where it would do some good?" Lucifer asked, indicating Sam's head.

Sam looked at the gun in his hand. He was silent and still. This was it. Sam was coming back to him. Lucifer could feel it.

"Sam! What are you doing here?"

Lucifer cursed. Once more Dean was ruining everything.


	129. The Girl Next Door

"He's not your friend. He's food." She was so annoyed with Amy. Why didn't she understand this? You didn't see people getting chummy with cows.

She would just kill him and then Amy would come around. Amy would realize that everything she did for her was for her own good.

She extended her claws and started towards the boy, better known as dinner.

Then she felt a knife through her heart coming from the back. She turned in surprise. Her own daughter had killed her to save a cow. She only hoped that when Amy had children of her own she would understand and do what was best for them. She also hoped that Amy would know that she loved her and nothing could change that. Even this betrayal.


	130. Defending Your Life

Osiris watched as Sam tried to convince Dean of his innocence. In the many centuries he had been doing this, a defendant had never been found not guilty. He couldn't let it happen now. But, Sam was good. It could happen. He could feel Dean's guilt lessening. If left up to Sam, Dean would get off. But, if left up to Dean, he would be judged and punished.

"Dean, I'm going to leave it up to you. Should I call the last witness?"

He saw it in Dean's eyes. He wasn't going to let it happen. He saw the frustration in Sam's. And he felt the glee in his own.


	131. Shut Up Dr Phil

Don raged. "Maggie, how could you do this to me?"

"What? You cheat on me all the time!" Maggie screamed back at him.

"Not like this."

"He's trying to prove the world is round. If he's wrong, he'll fall off the edge of the earth. I took pity."

"Is that why you had sex with every man on board the Nina, Pinta, and Santa Maria?" Don asked.

"I'm not like you, Don. I don't play favorites."

Don stormed out of the room. They didn't see each other for 200 years. Then, they reunited happily for about 70 years. Then along came Marie Antoinette.


	132. Slash Fiction

He practically screamed with pain as he took Sam's form. He was getting all his memories and emotions. He didn't know how this guy got up in the morning. The second he was fully transformed, he saw Lucifer there taunting him. Since he wasn't nuts, he was able to banish him. He kept seeing Hell, though. It seemed even worse than Purgatory. There were only four inhabitants in the box, and in a way that was better than millions of monsters, but with two of them being angels it was almost even. He wouldn't want all that powerful rage concentrated on him.

The other leviathan was turning into Dean. He was practically drowning in guilt. What was this guy's problem? Who cares what you did to other people. He killed a monster so his brother didn't have to do it and he still felt guilty about it. He couldn't understand it. He felt like his job was killing monsters. He felt like protecting his brother was his job. He killed two birds with one stone. And he felt guilty. The really confusing part was that Sam was supposedly the crazy one.


	133. The Mentalists

"No!" Kate yelled as she watched the hunter lighting a match to burn her bones. If she was gone who would warn people. Her sister was killing people and she had to warn them.

Of course, it hadn't been doing much good. She was 0 for 4.

She lunged across her grave to stop him and felt herself burning up before she even made it halfway over.

Looked like everyone was on their own. Nobody listened to her while her sister was alive, why should anything have changed after death?


	134. Time for a Wedding

Becky went to her purse to more elixir. It was empty. She noticed that it had spilled. She wondered if maybe Sam would love her without it. Guy had told her it wouldn't work if Sam didn't really love her.

"I'm calling Dean," Sam said.

She couldn't have that. Dean was already suspicious. Without even thinking about it, she grabbed the waffle iron Dean had given them and hit Sam over the head with it.

She probably shouldn't have done that. She knew deep down that this was wrong. But, she just wanted it so badly. Besides she wasn't hurting anyone.


	135. How to Win Friends and Influence Monster

"Don't bib me," the leviathan said. Obviously this was a punishment nobody ever lived to talk about, but it sounded grotesque. That was the whole point.

Dick nodded to Susan and the bib was placed around his neck. He took the first bite of his hand. This wasn't so bad. His teeth were so sharp he barely felt them and he actually tasted pretty good. He gobbled himself up and hurried up to finish.


	136. Death's Door

The reaper just wanted to get through to Bobby. He liked the guy. He had been around for a long time. He knew the types that made the worst vengeful spirits. Kids were always bad. Who could blame them? It wasn't fair that they had died and they hadn't matured yet anyway. Psychopaths, because, well, duh, they were psychopaths. And hunters. Hunters were the absolute worst and they picked up all the tricks fast because they knew them. And they were cocky because they didn't think it would happen to them. After all, they knew the score. Well, they were always wrong.


	137. Adventures in Babysitting

"We can't talk here. It's not safe." Sally was inwardly laughing. Hunters were such easy prey. You just acted scared and they did everything they could to protect you. Then you just waited for your partner and pounced on them.

Speaking of which, here came hers.

"Sally, run," the hunter yelled.

So predictable. Just like the look of surprise in his eyes when she bared her fangs. She would have fun feeding off of him for the next couple of days. They would finish off the other one first and then they would have this one to play with.


	138. Time After Time

"You want to know your futures?" Chronos asked.

People always thought that they wanted to know their futures, but they never really did. Even if their future is all happiness and roses, they're always disappointed when they hear it. Well, these guys' futures were most definitely not happiness and roses. And they had just dealt the fatal blow. This would be their punishment.

"It's filled with black goo," he said ominously. He knew that meant something to them. He also knew that they would beat the Leviathans. He had been to the future. They would be as revered and famous as Elliott Ness. But, he would keep that to himself.


	139. Plucky Pennywhistle's Magical Menagerie

"It wasn't hard to see what he was afraid of," the clerk said, holding up the other guy's business card and a picture of a clown. He watched the face of the man in front of him as he dropped the items into the altar fire.

He realized it wasn't hard to figure out what this one's fear was either. He was terrified of something happening to his friend, or partner, or whatever he was. Then, he realized. They were brothers. Even though he couldn't see his own face, he realized that was exactly what he looked like while his brother was drowning.


	140. Repo Man

"Where did I go wrong?" Jeffrey asked, as he sat in Hell with his demon idol.

"Where did you go wrong? Where didn't you go wrong? First of all, you should have had a bomb at the library, so you wouldn't have had to worry about Sam. Second, you should have made sure Dean didn't have any weapons on him while you were tying him up. Third, if you wanted to make sure I went into you, you should have put an anti-possession charm on your hostage. And you should have checked the room for devil's traps before you summoned me."

"I have no idea where that came from. It wasn't there before."

"Then you obviously let one of the Winchesters paint it."

"No way. Dean was only in there for about a minute before I knocked him out and Sam didn't even know about the place."

"Nora, then."

"You really think she came in and painted a devil's trap and left her son there? Now who's being stupid?"

"Well, then, how did it get there?" the demon demanded an explanation.

Jeffrey didn't give him one because he didn't have one.


	141. Out with the Old

"Why did you help us?" Dean asked.

"I want to eat her," George answered. "What do you say?"

"Sorry," Dean said and chopped his head off.

George could still think even though his head was detached. He wasn't dead, but he knew they wouldn't leave his head near enough to his body for it to reattach. His only regret was that he didn't get to eat her. He didn't understand why they wouldn't let him. That would have been a permanent end to her. Oh well. At least she couldn't boss him around anymore.


	142. Born Again Identity

Meg couldn't believe Dean was being so hard headed about this. Castiel needed to angel up. She needed a powerful ally. She had an idea of how to get Dean on her side. "Sam's in there," she said, indicating the demon surrounded hospital.

Dean glared at her. She knew he would. That was OK. He would know that she was just using Sam's predicament, but Dean would do whatever it took to save Sam. She could see it in his eyes. He was beat.

It didn't matter, though. Cas interrupted them and Dean knew the gig was up.


	143. Party On Garth

The shojo walked up behind the woman at the kitchen counter. She knew she had two more targets after this one. Both the others had seen her. She wasn't used to that. Most of her victims died without looking her in the eyes first.

Then she saw the little girl. Was the child looking straight at her? No, she couldn't be. But, then she saw her point and her intended victim turned. She not only had to look this one in the eye, but also, her child. She wished she didn't have to do this. But, since that wasn't an option, she just hoped she could get the last two while they were sober.


	144. Of Grave Importance

"You ditched your reaper?" Annie asked. She was shocked. Who would be so stupid. She hadn't even seen a reaper. She would have willingly gone. What kind of hunter of ghosts would choose to become a ghost?

Bobby couldn't understand Annie's attitude. He had to stay with his boys. She knew what they meant to him. He would move heaven and earth for them. And if he ever figured out this ghost stuff he would be in a position to do it. He momentarily remembered Sam's addiction to demon blood and how wrong that went. But this was totally different, he decided.


	145. The Girl with the Dungeons and Dragons T

"How did you do it, Charlie?" Dick asked. If he could just figure out how to reproduce the creative spark, he wouldn't need humans at all. Except to eat, of course.

"I don't know," Charlie answered.

Was she being deliberately vague to save herself, or did she truly not know? Dick had no idea. It angered him. Leviathans were older than humans, but they weren't better. Physically superior, yes. Smarter, yes. But humans had something that they didn't. He didn't know what it was, but he wanted it. He wouldn't stop trying until he got it.


	146. Reading Is Fundamental

Meg was reading a magazine when Castiel woke up. She was shocked. It had been a couple of months with him just lying their catatonic, day after day. He didn't even sleep. If he had been human, he'd be dead by now.

Cas turned to look at her. "What do you think about bees?"

"What?" Meg asked. That made no sense.

"Bees. They are fascinating creatures. As a demon, I would think you would appreciate them."

"Why?"

"They have a very specific social order and hierarchy. Just like demons."

Meg was wondering if she had just wasted the last two months of her life. She needed an angel to help her against Crowley, but Castiel didn't seem like he'd be up to the task.


	147. There Will Be Blood

As soon as Sam and Dean had been taken away the alpha checked his supply of Borax. Those boys thought they were so smart. He was pretty sure the Leviathans were dealing honestly with him, but he hadn't survived this long by living on trust. He would be prepared for whatever Edgar had to tell him. If Edgar let him in on the plan for fixing the poisoned food supply, he would get Sam and Dean. If it looked as if he was double-crossing him, he would get a face full of Borax and a beheading he would never forget.


	148. Survival of the Fittest

Dick smiled as he felt the bone enter his neck. Maybe he was going back to Purgatory, but Dean would be going with him. He wouldn't be too popular down there, either. He saw Sam out of the corner of his eyes. All the way across the room. That was even better. The dynamic duo would be broken up. Looks like the angel would be coming, but he would be powerless down there. He was almost looking forward to this.

And yay, I caught up in time for the season premiere tomorrow.


	149. We Need to Talk About Kevin

The demon sighed in relief. She finally got to kill that airheaded roommate of hers. She had had wanted to that all school year, but Crowley's orders had been clear. Make sure that nobody suspected her until Kevin showed up. OK, Kevin hadn't shown up, but hopefully the news that Dean Winchester was back and that they were apparently closing in on Kevin would be a good enough excuse. If not, and he sent her back, it would still be worth it. She was sooooo annoying.


	150. What's Up, Tiger Mommy?

"If you want souls, I can give you souls," Crowley said.

"it's not about the amount, it's about the sacrifice," Plutus replied. Why didn't anyone understand that? Greed wasn't about getting what you wanted. It was about depriving others of what they wanted. It was why greed was so powerful. You could never get enough, because there were billions of people wanting things. You had to take it ALL away from them. Only when nobody else had anything, would you ever feel fully satisfied. Why did people think that gods required human sacrifices. Dead people did gods no good. They just liked that people would give their very lives for them.


	151. Heartache

Brick Holmes. That was the latest of a long string of different names. For 1,000 years, he had been making sacrifices twice a year. That was 2,000 lives he had taken to keep himself young. He hadn't thought it was a big deal. After all, he was an athlete. It was his due. He hadn't squandered his gift. He had played every sport known to man. But, then he had met Betsy. She was getting older before his eyes. She turned the other way during sacrifice time, but he could tell it weighed on her. He couldn't do that to her any more. And he couldn't watch her shrivel up and die. He knew what he had to do.


	152. Bitten

He couldn't believe that he had killed that boy. He hadn't killed in years. He could stop. He stopped once, he could stop again. But, hunters would come for him. He need a fall guy. He immediately thought of one. He would turn that slacker. The one who was constantly falling asleep in his class. That kid would never amount to anything. With hunters in the area, he would only be able to kill once before a silver bullet found his heart. It was a shame someone else would have to die, but it was the only way. He only hoped he wouldn't kill that roommate of his. Brian was his best student.


	153. Blood Brother

Benny put his hand out for Sam to shake. As soon as Sam touched his freezing cold hand, he saw the look of contempt in Sam's eye. He saw him go for his blade. In a way, he hoped he would, but he saw Dean signal him no. Sam didn't look happy about it, but he laid off. Benny just had to bide his time. Killing Sam was part of the plan. Benny was going to get to do it, and he would savor every second of it. And then Dean would be all his.


	154. Southern Comfort

He was mad. He was mad at his brother for betraying him. He was mad that he had lived in a border state, dividing his loyalties. He was mad that he had fought on the losing side, even if he hadn't been alive at the end. He was mad those kids desecrated his grave. But, most of all he was mad that he was unknown. At least that part he could fix. One way or the other everyone would know who he was. And he would use his anger to do it.


	155. A Little Slice of Kevin

Crowley was annoyed with this whole process. He was used to convincing people to do things. Using his charm and charisma. But the stupid Winchesters had corrupted this prophet and he had to resort to torture. He had always found torture beneath him and had left that to the likes of Alistair.

However, as he continued along, he found that it was kind of fun. He thought Kevin might even be coming around. At this point, he almost didn't care. He was taking all his hatred of the Winchesters out on Kevin. It served them right. Always screwing up his plans.


	156. Hunteri Heroici

Naomi yanked Castiel back up to her office. She had to keep him out of Heaven. It was part of her big plan. Nobody knew what that was. Some other angels had bits and pieces, but she was the only one with the whole plan.

"What am I supposed to do?" Castiel asked when informed he was to stay out of Heaven.

"What do you want to do?" Naomi asked. It didn't matter. She knew what he wanted to do and that was what he would do. He could do whatever he wanted for the next few weeks, though. With what she had in store for him, it was the least she could do.


	157. Citizen Fang

Desmond was watching Benny. Had been for a while. Ever since he had heard that a vampire had escaped Purgatory. He had known Benny before he had died. He'd love to get a nest going with him. He had heard he wasn't killing people, though. Following him around he found out it was true. What kind of vampire didn't kill humans? It made no sense. He decided it was so wrong of him to not be killing humans, the only thing to do was to do the killing for him, frame him, and set a bunch of hunters after him. Somehow that felt like poetic justice.


	158. Torn and Frayed

Castiel looked down at Samandriel. He knew he had to kill him, but he didn't know why. He felt like he had to kill him because he was turning on him. But, that was lining up with the evidence before his eyes. He took his angel blade and stabbed his young brother.

"Cas!" Dean yelled, and he and Sam ran up. "What the hell?"

"I had to. He was going to kill me. It was self-defense." As he said the words, he knew they were lies, but at the same time thought they were the truth.

He made his excuses and left. Again, without knowing why, he felt the Winchesters were a danger to him, and he to them.


	159. LARP and the Real Girl

He didn't understand. Why were these outsiders accusing him of all kinds of crazy things? Of course he summoned a fairy to control her. People were cheating. These morons were acting like this wasn't important. This was real life. OK, maybe not "real life" in the traditional sense, but real nonetheless. He hadn't cheated. Not really. Not like those other guys.

Oh, who cared. "Go after the big one," he ordered his fairy. He didn't care what anybody thought of what he had done, and that included himself.


	160. As Time Goes By

Abaddon looked up from where she was trapped in a severed head. She could feel the bullet. It wasn't lodged in bone. It was stuck in flesh. That meant in a couple of months, the bullet would drop out of the head and she would be free. It didn't matter that he planned to bury her in concrete. Concrete couldn't hold a demon. She'd be back soon for her revenge. After what she had just witnessed, she knew exactly what to use to do it. She rolled her eyes towards the younger brother and let a small smile play on her lips.


	161. Everybody Hates Hitler

"It is not my job to instruct the master," the golem roared and left the room.

He paced back and forth. How could Isaac have left him to this…this child. He had burned the book that would explain everything. He had no respect for his heritage. But, he would do everything in his power to protect him. It's what Isaac would have wanted. But, he would not provide him with the information he so thoughtlessly threw out. He would need to work for his place in history.


	162. Trial and Error

Crowley loved this family. The original summoner had sold his soul for love. Crowley always thought that was pathetic, but it had also turned out to be very lucrative for him. Especially this time. The object of the affection turned out to be money hungry. Crowley could respect that much more than a hunger for love. Her younger sister wanted to be thin. Why diet when you could sell your soul. The father made the same request he had—three extra inches under the belt. And the hired help wanted her mother healthy.

As for the oldest daughter, he didn't have to give her anything. She'd be coming to him all on her own.


	163. Man's Best Friend with Benefits

Spenser reached into the Winchesters' minds. Pretty much everything in there was equally disturbing. It wouldn't be too hard to pull up terrible memories to throw them of their game. Seeing Mom die. Seeing girlfriend die. Watching each other die several times…wait, that doesn't make sense. Time in Hell, time in Purgatory. OK, seeing their memories by actually be disturbing him more than them.


	164. Remember the Titans

"You don't know me?" Artemis asked in surprise. She could see in his eyes that it was true, she just didn't understand it. How could Prometheus forget her? After all they had meant to each other. She hadn't come here to kill him. Not really. She just had to make it look good for dear old dad. But, he forgot her?

She had heard a rumor of another woman. But, she hadn't believed it. Now maybe she could. She went for the death kill when he pushed her back and, at the same time, the door was kicked open. "I'll be back," Artemis promised before she disappeared. After all, Hell hath no fury…


	165. Goodbye Stranger

"KILL HIM!" Naomi yelled.

"Cas," Dean begged.

Castiel didn't know what to do. He was being ordered to kill Dean. He had been trained not to disobey. He had gone through this exact scenario close to a million times.

"Please don't make me," he begged Naomi.

"Do it!" Naomi roared, sickened by Castiel's weakness.

Castiel couldn't disobey Naomi. He lifted his arm up for the death stroke, when he looked down at Dean cowering from him. He couldn't do this. Dean was his friend. More of a brother to him than any of his so-called real brothers.

He reached down and healed him instead.


	166. Freaks and Geeks

Victor didn't know why he had done what he did. It had made so much sense at the time. He needed to create an unstoppable hunting family. The simple fact was that most hunters got into it because they lost a member of their family. So, he made it happen. And, he wanted to build their confidence without endangering them, while at the same time allowing them to get their initial revenge so they could concentrate without being consumed with vengeance. So, he created new vampires. But, now, he could see that he was insane. He wished Krissy had taken her revenge, but now he would do it himself.


	167. Taxi Driver

Benny checked the display on his phone. Even having been back for months, he still couldn't get used to these things. The world had changed to much in the time he had spent in Purgatory for him to get comfortable here. He couldn't help a big smile when he saw that it was Dean.

He hadn't spoken to Dean since just after he had lost his connection to his granddaughter. He had wanted to call him a hundred times, but Dean had cut him loose. He hadn't blamed him. He knew that he was coming between Dean and his "real" brother.

"Hey, brother," he answered.

"Hey, Benny."

"I am so glad to hear your voice." He had felt so lonely. He hadn't wanted to get involved with vampires, and he was afraid to get too close to any humans. The smell of their blood was just too much.

"You may not feel that way when you find out why I called. I need a favor. A big one."

"You got it," Benny said.

"You don't even know what it is."

"Doesn't matter. Where are you?"

Dean told him where he was. As luck would have it, Benny was only about an hour away. He sped to meet his friend to find out what he wanted.

SSS

Benny got out of the car and took in the sight of Dean. He looked tired, drawn, and worried.

"What is it?" Benny asked.

"It's Sam."

Benny tried not to be jealous. He should have known. Sam would always come first with Dean. "What about him?" he asked.

"He's stuck in Purgatory."

"How did that happen?" Benny asked, perplexed. In fifty years of being in Purgatory, Dean was the first human he had heard of going down there. And then months later, his brother wound up there.

Dean told Benny the story of how Sam was trying to save Bobby. Benny had never met Bobby, but Dean had told him all about him. He almost felt like he knew him. In a way, he felt that Dean had a clearer view of Bobby, or was at least able to express it better.

"So, what do you want from me?" Benny asked when he finished.

"I want you to go down and lead Sam to the portal. I know it's a lot to ask. But, you know where it is. You can lead him straight to it and then ride him out, like you did me."

"Yeah, OK," Benny said. He didn't want to be up here anymore. He didn't fit in. He knew where he belonged.

"I'll be waiting for you in Maine," Dean promised.

Benny had no doubt that he would be, but he would only be greeting Sam.

SSS

Benny plunged in Purgatory and found Sam and, who he assumed to be Bobby, being attacked by vampires. He chopped the heads off and saw a blade coming towards him.

"Wait," Sam said.

"He's a vampire."

"He's a buddy of Dean's."

"A good buddy," Benny clarified.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Dean sent me."

He saw the surprise in Sam's eyes. He didn't know if he was surprised that Dean would attempt to save him by sacrificing Benny, or surprised that Benny would agree. It didn't matter.

"Let's go."

He taught Sam the spell to let Bobby inside of him so that he could ride him out. They walked most of the way in silence.

"Is that it?" Sam asked.

"That's it."

Sam said his good-byes to Bobby and said the spell and Bobby disappeared inside him. "Your turn."

Benny just smiled at him and turned away. That's when the vampires came. Sam yelled to him to come on.

"You go. Say hi to Dean for me."

He approached the vampires. Maybe he didn't belong here either. Maybe he didn't belong anywhere. Maybe he would be better off double dying.

"Benny!" He turned back to Sam.

Sam tossed him the weapon that Dean had somehow picked up down here. He grabbed it and watched as Sam disappeared through the portal, back to his brother.

He turned and faced the vamps.


	168. Pac Man Fever

Jennifer looked up at the two FBI agents. The woman was reeking of fear. She would probably keep her son fed for days. She had to curb his appetite somehow. He was going to get them caught. "Do you have the transfer of custody paperwork?" she asked, hoping they didn't. They didn't. The guy was trying to try some flirty thing to get her to show them the bodies. They would be back, soon. She would have to kill them just to keep them from finding out the bodies were gone. It was just lucky they were both so scared.


	169. The Great Escapist

"We're the Winchesters," one of them insisted. Like that was supposed to mean something to him. Metatron had the feeling that these two had an overinflated sense of importance. He just wanted to get rid of them so he could get back to his stories. He doubted these two had anything interesting to say.

SSS

OK, he had been wrong. That had been pretty interesting. He wondered if he could make the story more interesting. He was sure that could. He knew things others didn't after all. He just had to keep this Kevin kid quiet.


	170. Clip Show

Crowley read the books. All 104 of them. The last one was called Swan Song. It was a pretty fitting title. He tried to decide who to go after first. He almost wanted to go kill that moron Becky, but the moose might actually thank him for that. Maybe Lori, the young and innocent preacher's daughter. There would be a certain logic in that. Or Cassie, Dean's first love. Then there was young Lucas, who didn't speak after watching his father die. Such a mirror to Dean. Or Matt, the bug freak that Sam had so identified with. So many choices. He almost hoped that the boys didn't capitulate too soon.


	171. Sacrifice

After Metatron kicked all the angels out of Heaven, he went around to some of the personalized heavens, asking for people's stories.

He said to the first one. "Tell me your name and your story."

He was answered in one breath, "My name is Andy Gallagher. I was put up for adoption and separated from my evil twin. When I was 6 months old a demon came in my nursery, dripped blood in my mouth and burned my mouth on the ceiling. 22 years later, I developed the ability to make people do whatever I wanted. I mostly used it to get out of bills. Then I killed my evil twin brother to save my girlfriend and she wanted nothing to do with me. A few months later, I ended up in Frontierland, and got my neck snapped during the ultimate Survivor game."

"Is that all?" Metatron asked.

"Isn't that enough?" Andy asked.

Metatron shrugged and left. No story would ever be enough.


End file.
